Estrella de Otro Universo
by Shu Lien
Summary: Es una historia de una chica llamada Shu Lien quien vive con su mejor amiga Miche al lado de la Corporacion Capsula en donde conoce a Trunks. Al principio tratan de llevar una vida normal que despues se complica tras la aparicion de seres de otra dimensio
1. Encuentro

Estrella de Otro Universo.

Por Natalia Barredez.

Estrella de otro universo es una historia de una chica llamada Shu Lien quien vive con su mejor amiga Miche en la capital del Oeste, al lado de la famosa Corporación Cápsula, en donde conocerá al futuro presidente de ella: Trunks y a uno de sus mejores amigos: Goten quienes descubrirán a lo largo de la historia que Shu Lien definitivamente no es una chica común ni si quiera para estos guerreros.

Una historia combinada con diferentes historias de anime como Dragon Ball (z, gt), Evangelion, Slam Dunk, etc. Así como también está incluida parte de la vida de la autora y parte del programa de TV estadounidense: J.A.G así como también de la película de Ang Lee: El tigre y el dragón.

Es mi segundo fanfic y debo decir que está teniendo éxito y más el personaje protagonista.

Esta es una historia de ficticia, de acción, comedia, aventura y romance. Apto para todo el público.

Te pido que no violes los derechos de autor ya que me ha costado mucho dedicarme a esto y también cualquier comentario puedes mandarlo a mi mail: Y otra cosa. Para entenderle mejor a la historia necesitas saber un poco de Dragon Ball, Evangelion y JAG y si no es así pues no te preocupes ya que es fácil de entender aunque si tienes dudas ya te di mi mail o se paciente que en los siguientes capítulos se irán aclarando.

Dedicado a al imperio, a mi mejor amiga Miche a Mel y a todos mis amigos de Argentina.

ENCUENTRO 

Es primavera y en la Capital del Oeste todo está normal.

Capsule Corp.

Bulma: Parece que tenemos nuevos vecinos.

Trunks está mirando por la ventana.

Trunks: ¿Nuevos vecinos? Pero yo nada más veo a dos niñas en ese terreno y no veo a sus padres.

Trunks sigue mirando por la ventana. Él ve que están 2 niñas paradas al lado de su casa, en un terreno. En unos instantes en ese terreno vacío se una casa muy diferente al vecindario.

Desde su casa.

Chibi Trunks: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo hicieron eso?

Afuera.

Chibi Shu Lien: Bien Miche, ya tenemos nuestra casa ¿te gusta?

C. Miche: Mmmm es que no me gusta el estilo japonés.

C. Shu Lien: Ay, no me digas que tengo mal gusto en la decoración.

C. Miche: No pero yo quería algo al estilo medieval.

C. Shu Lien: Oye, no es mala idea. ¿Por qué no hacemos la casa con forma de castillo japonés?

C. Miche: O mejor con estilo mexicano.

C. Shu Lien: Sí y que en mi cuarto y el jardín sea al estilo japonés.

C. Miche: Sí y que el mío sea como el de una reina medieval.

C. Shu Lien: Y que en nuestro patio hayan torturas medievales.

C. Miche: Sí.

C. Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Va a quedar genial.

Chibi Trunks las interrumpe.

C. Trunks: (Con las manos en el bolsillo) Hola. Soy Trunks. ¿Son nuevas aquí?

C. Shu Lien: Sí.

C. Trunks: Me quede muy sorprendido. ¿Cómo apareciste la casa?

C. Miche: Pues primero Shu Lien...

C. Shu Lien: (Tapándole la boca a Miche) Eso es ultra secreto.

C. Trunks: ¿Y tus papás?

Shu Lien se queda pensando.

C. Miche: Lo que pasa es que en nuestro mundo...

C. Shu Lien: (Le vuelve a tapar a boca) Eso también es secreto.

C. Miche: Ah sí, (con una gota de sudor) perdón.

C. Trunks: Hum (sonrisa sarcástica) Y sus nombres, ¿también es secreto?

C. Miche: El mío no. Me llamo Michelle, pero me dicen Miche.

C. Trunks: (Dirigiéndose a la niña que vestía con un vestido chino rojo, cabello negro y ojos rojos) ¿Y tú?

C. Shu Lien: Me llaman Shu Lien.

C. Trunks: ¿Shu Lien? Pero ese no es tu nombre verdad.

C. Shu Lien: No.

C. Trunks: Eres muy extraña ¿De dónde son?

C. Miche: Yo del Sur.

C. Trunks: ¿Del Sur?

C. Miche: Sí.

C. Trunks: Ah... (Dirigiéndose a la otra niña) ¿Y tú? Supongo que eres de China por tu vestimenta y tu "nombre".

C. Shu Lien: No no, yo soy del este...

C. Trunks: Oh... Que interesante. Oye Shu Lien, el color de tus ojos, ¿es real o también es un misterio?

C. Shu Lien: (Un poco sonrojada) Es real. Así los tengo desde que nací.

C. Trunks: ¿Rojos?

C. Shu Lien: Así es. Rojos.

Desde la Corp. Cápsula.

Bulma: Trunks, ya llegó tu padre.

C. Trunks: Sí mamá. Ya voy.

C. Miche: (Observando) Ya te vas...

C. Trunks: Sí. Nos vemos.

C. Miche: Adiós.

C. Trunks: Adiós niña rara.

C. Shu Lien: (No muy contenta) Adiós.

Trunks entra a su casa.

C. Trunks: Ya vine mamá.

Bulma: Veo que ya conociste a las nuevas vecinas.

C. Trunks: Sí.

Bulma: Las 2 son muy bonitas

C. Trunks: Sí pero una de ellas es muy extraña.

Bulma: ¿Por qué lo dices?

C. Trunks: Pues no me quiso decir ni cómo se llamaba.

Bulma: Mmm.

6 meses después.

Afuera de la Corp. Cáp. Están Goten, Trunks, Miche con una cámara de video y Shu Lien.

C. Trunks: Hey, patito feo.

C. Shu Lien: (Molesta) No me digas así.

C. Trunks: (Sonriendo) ¿Cómo? ¿Patito feo?

C. Shu Lien: (Enfurecida) Ven que te golpeo.

C. Trunks: ¿Tú a mí? (Retándola) A ver...

C. Goten: (Dirigiéndose a Miche) Será mejor que no nos metamos.

C. Miche: Tienes razón. Yo estaré filmando.

C. Shu Lien: (Correteando a Trunks) Ya verás...

C. Trunks: (Volando) Alcánzame.

C. Shu Lien: (Mirando a Miche) ¿Qué hago? ¿Vuelo?

C. Miche: No. Hay mucha gente. Trunks vuela porque es un inconsciente.

C. Goten: (Sorprendido) ¿De qué hablan? ¿Pueden volar?

C. Miche: Yo no pero Shu Lien sí.

C. Goten: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablan en serio?

C. Miche: Sí.

C. Goten: (Diciéndole a Trunks que está en el aire) Shu Lien puede volar.

C. Shu Lien: (Nerviosa) Shhh.

C. Trunks: (Desde arriba) ¿Enserio?

C. Shu Lien: (Nerviosa) No no ¡

C. Trunks: Claro que no. Los patos feos no vuelan.

C. Shu Lien: (Enfurecida) Miche retirémonos.

C. Miche: Sí. Adiós Goten, adiós Trunks.

C. Trunks: ¿Ya se van?

C. Miche: Sí. Es que ya se enojó Shu Lien.

C. Trunks: ¿Se enojó? Jajaja. No soporta nada.

C. Shu Lien: Déjame en paz. Vámonos Miche.

C. Miche: Sí.

Miche y Shu Lien entran a la casa. Trunks deja de volar.

C. Goten: Que tonto eres Trunks. Así nunca te hará caso.

C. Trunks: Ya cállate.

C. Goten: Es que la tratas muy mal.

C. Trunks: Porque me cae mal. Es extraña, egoísta, casi nunca habla y cuando lo hace es porque está harta de mi. Es muy bonita pero es muy...

C. Goten: (Observando divertido a Trunks) ¿No será que te gusta?

C. Trunks: No digas tonterías Goten.

C. Goten: Jajaja. Lo sabía. (Celebrando) Sí te gusta.

C. Trunks: (Sonrojado)Eso no es verdad.

Trunks se queda viendo la casa de Miche y entran a la Corporación. Cápsula.

5 años después.

Trunks: (Leyendo manga) Hoy es 21 de septiembre de nuevo.

Goten: (Que también leía, levantó la vista del manga) Sí. (Vuelve a la lectura)

Trunks: Otro cumpleaños que no festejaremos.

Goten: Sí. (Detiene su lectura levantando la vista) La última vez que se lo festejamos dijo que se sentía incómoda.

Trunks deja de leer y deja el manga sobre la cama.

Trunks: (Pensativo) Ya pasaron 2 meses, ellas todavía no regresan.

Goten: ¿Ya las extrañas?

Trunks: (Un poco sorprendido y confundido) ¿De que hablas?

Goten: (Pegándole a Trunks con el codo) No te hagas, te mueres por Shu Lien.

Trunks: (Un poco molesto) Y tú por Miche.

Goten: Sí y lo acepto ¿Por qué tú no?

Trunks: Es que ya te dije. No estoy enamorado de ella. Es solo que…

Goten: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Siempre me he preguntado por qué no es social.

Goten: ¿Cómo quieres que sea social si ALGUIEN la traumó diciéndole patito feo?

Trunks: (Con una gota de sudor) Tienes razón. Quiesiera saber si la veré de nuevo.

Goten: (Preocupado) Pues quien sabe…

Trunks: ¿Tú sabes que fue de ellas?

Goten: Sí…Un poco…

Trunks: ¡Y por qué no me dices! ¡Yo me estoy preocupando!

Goten: Es que…

Trunks: Ah ya sé. Te pidieron que no dijeras nada ¿verdad?

Goten: No. Es que no estoy seguro…

Trunks: Tú dime lo que sabes.

Goten: Está bien. Esa vez que estábamos jugando, y que tú tenias que ir enfrente, vi a Shu Lien con tu padre.

Trunks: ¿Con mi padre? ¿Y qué hacía?

Goten: Parece ser que aquella ya había entrenado algún tiempo con tu padre.

Trunks: (Sorprendido) No lo puedo creer. Mi padre le dedicó tiempo a Shu Lien…

Goten: Sí…

Trunks: (Ansioso) Continúa.

Goten: Pues ese día que saliste, Shu Lien le estaba dicendo a Vegeta que ella y Miche tenían que ir a Tokyo-3 porque… (Tratándose de acordar) una organización llamada…ay no me acuerdo… ¡Ah sí! NERV.

Trunks: ¿NERV?

Goten: Sí. Ellos la necesitaban porque había sido elegida como piloto de un robot.

Trunks: (Sorprendido) ¿De un robot?

Goten: Sí. A esos robots los llaman EVANGELION. Entonces ella se disculpaba con tu padre y también le agradecía su tiempo.

Trunks[Este escuchó toda la conversación o0 ¿Y no dijo cuándo regresaban?

Goten: Sé que Miche regresa en un mes. Pero no sé nada de Shu Lien. Sólo sé que ella no regresará con Miche.

Trunks: (Pensando) Mmm… Tendré que esperar el regreso de Miche para que me diga qué pasó con el pato feo.

Goten: Oye Trunks, ¿en verdad crees que Shu Lien es fea?

Trunks: (Nervioso) ¿Uh?

Goten: Siempre la has dicho así y es por eso que te pierdes de su amistad. Si tú piensas que está fea, pues tú ¡estás loco!

Tokyo-3. Cuartel de NERV. Prueba de sincronización.

Ritsuko: Muy bien. Mas bien, exelente.

Shu Lien: (Abriendo los ojos) Gracias.

Ritsuko[Icreíble, su sincronización es de 600 Shinji.

Shinji: ¿Sí?

Ritsuko: Terminamos.

Shinji: Bien.

Misato: Lo hicieron muy bien. [¿Quién es esa chica?

Caminando por una calle de Tokyo-3 van Shinji, Asuka y Rei. Al otro lado va caminando Shu Lien pensando. Shinji se le queda viendo y la llama.

Shinji: (Dirigiéndose a Shu Lien) Oye. Ven con nosotros

Shu Lien: ¿Uh? ¿Yo?

Asuka: (Gritando) ¡Sí niña tonta! ¡Tú!

Shinji: (Un poco molesto) Cálmate Asuka.

Asuka: ¡Silencio Shinji! No me vas a decir que tengo que hacer. Ya es suficiente con que todos me hayan superado en la prueba.

Shinji: Lo siento. (Shu Lien sólo mira de reojo divertida la escena).

Asuka: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?

Shinji la ignora.

Asuka: Odio cuando me ignora.

Shinji: (Dirigiéndose a Shu Lien) ¿Vas a venir?

Shu Lien sonríe y va con Shinji.

Shinji: (Sonriendo) Gracias.

Shu Lien: (Sin entender nada) ¿Uh?

Shinji: Gracias por salvarme de quedarme atrapado en el Eva.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) No fue nada.

Asuka: (Sorprendida) ¡¿Qué no fue nada?! ¡Pudo haber sido peligroso! (Orgullosa) Pero claro cualquier piloto de Eva hace eso.

Shu Lien: ¿Enserio pùdo haber sido peligroso?

Shinji: Sí. Tu nombre es Shu Lien ¿verdad?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Shinji: Mi nombre es…

Shu Lien: (interrumpiendo) Shinji (Sonríe) (Dirigiéndose a Asuka) tú eres Asuka.

Asuka: Claro, ¿claro cómo sabes?

Shu Lien: Eso es obvio. Eres la piloto de la unidad 02.

Asuka: (Con una mano en la cintura y la otra arriba) Soy la número uno.

Shu Lien: (Sonriéndo) Claro. (Dirigiéndose a Rei) Hola Rei. (Rei permanece firme e inmovil) Por fin te conozco.

Un mes después. Capital del Oeste. Esté Trunks hablando con Goten por teléfono.

Trunks: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya llegó Miche?!

Goten: Sí. Asómate y verás que otra vez está su casa.

Trunks: (Asomándose por la ventana) Tienez razón, pero…¿Estás seguro que Miche está ahí?

Goten: ¡Claro! Ya hablé con ella.

Trunks: Y ¿qué te dijo?

Goten: Pues me dijo que…

Trunks: (Interrumpiendo) Mejor iré a visitarla. Adiós (Cuelga el teléfono)  
Goten: Oye Trunks. ¿Trunks? ¿Trunks? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola? Mmm me colgó ¬¬

Trunks abre la ventana y sale volando hacia la casa de Miche y Shu Lien.

"Knock, knock" Se abre la puerta.

Miche: (Sin saber quien era abre la puerta) Ya no cantamos en cumpleaños. (Cierra la puerta)

Trunks sin entender nada vuelve a tocar.

"Knock, knock"

Miche: (Vuelve a abrir la puerta fastidiada) Ya le dije que-Whoops…

Trunks: (Sonriendo con una gota de sudor) Hola ¡

Miche: Hola Trunks ¡ perdón es que…

Trunks: No importa.

Miche: Oh! Que descortés. Pasa. (Lo invita a pasar)

Trunks: Gracias.

En la sala.

Miche: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Trunks: No, gracias. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Miche: Ayer en la noche.

Trunks: ¿Y qué hacias en Tokyo-3?

Miche: Acompañaba a Shu Lien.

Trunks: ¿Y ella qué hace ahí?

Miche: Trabajando.

Trunks: ¿En qué?

Miche: Es piloto de un Eva…

Trunks: Ah… ah de estar sola allá…

Miche: Sí…

Trunks: ¿Y por qué regresaste? Allá es muy bonito y emocionante aparte dejas a Shu Lien sola…

Miche: Lo sé. Yo me quería quedar pero ella insistió mucho.

Suena el teléfono y Miche lo contesta.

Miche: ¿Hola?...¡Hola Shu Lien! (Miche y Trunks se miran)

Shu Lien: Hola ¿cómo está todo por allá?

Miche: Muy bien. Está Trunks conmigo.

Shu Lien: Que bueno que estas bien.

Miche puso el altavoz para que Trunks escuchara la conversación.

Miche: ¿Cómo te va por allá?

Shu Lien: Muy bien. La Mayor Katsuragi me trata muy bien y al fin pude conocer a Shinji.

Trunks: (En voz baja) ¿Shinji?

Miche: ¿Te refieres al tercer elegido?

Shu Lien: Así es.

Trunks estaba sorprendido al escuchar a Shu Lien ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Trunks siempre la escuchaba agrsiva o seria y esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de manera responsable y concentrada en su situación.

Miche: ¿Y cómo es él?

Shu Lien: Es una persona muy linda pero…si tiene problemas.

Miche: Y…¿Se llevan bien?

Shu Lien: Sí. Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Él dice que…(Shu Lien se detiene)

Miche: ¿Qué? ¿qué dice?

Shu Lien: Que soy de las pocas personas que lo tratan como humano…

Miche: Mmm pobre.

Trunks seguía sorprendido pues esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a Shu Lien tener ciertos sentimientos y que no dejara de hablar con dulzura.

Miche: ¿Vasa regresar?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Trunks y Miche se miran alegres.

Miche: (Alegre) ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

Shu Lien: Cuando termine aquí.

Miche: Ah…Así que eres piloto de un Eva…

Shu Lien: Así es.

Miche: Es lo que has querido.

Shu Lien: Sí…pero no es fácil.

Miche: ¿No sincronizas bien?

Shu Lien: Sí. Soy la más sincronización tiene.

Miche: (Sorprendida) ¿Más que Shinji?

Shu Lien: Sí. Mi sincronización es de 600 y la de Shinji es de 400

Miche: ¡Eso es mucho! Wow si que naciste para eso.

Shu Lien: No es para tanto ¡

Miche: ¿Y te llevas bien con Asuka?

Shu Lien: Pues… más o menos…aunque me trata mejor que Shinji.

Miche: ¿y Rei?

Shu Lien: Al fin pude conocerla.

Miche: ¿Y?

Shu Lien: Es una persona muy linda.

Miche: La comprendes muy bien ¿verdad?

Shu Lien: Mejor que nadie.

Miche: sonríe, se queda pensando, mira a Trunks y vuelve a hablar con Shu Lien.

Miche: (Con mirada maliciosa) ¿Sabes quien te espera ansiosamente? (Mirando a Trunks)

Shu Lien: (Extrañada) ¿Quién?

Miche: Trunks

Trunks sentia que se le salían los ojos. Se puso colorado y se puso nervioso.

Trunks: No era necesario decir eso. Eso no es cierto.

Shu Lien: (Escuchando todo. Extrañada) ¿Trunks? ¿Y para qué?

Miche: Pues…

Trunks: (Interrumpiendo) Para nada.

Shu Lien: ¿Por qué Trunks está escuchando la convesación?

Los dos se ponen nerviosos y…sí. Muchas gotas de sudor.

Miche: (Riendo nerviosa) Jejeje .¡ es que…

Shu Lien: Bueno no importa. Te cuento que mañana es mi prueba de activación automática y…

Miche: Y…

Shu Lien: El Comandante Ikari se dio-(Interrumpiendo)-Espera. Me aseguraré que la línea sea confidencial.

Después de 15 segundos.

Shu Lien: Ya. Bueno te decía que el comandante Ikari ya está (Miche desactiva el altavoz) sospechando que lo sé todo. Y la verdad ya no me importa. Si sigue tratando mal a Shinji y a Rei le diré a Seele lo del problema con MAGI, y muchas cosas.

Miche: ¿Amenazarás al Comandante Ikari?

Shu Lien: ¿Por qué no?

Miche: ¿Hablas en serio?

Truns sintió que no debería estar ahí así que se fue al jardín japonés.

Shu Lien: Claro que hablo en serio.

Miche: ¡Pero!...Es el Comandante Ikari.

Shu Lien: Y yo soy Shu Lien. ¿Qué me puede pasar?

Notas del Autor: Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven aquí ya se empiezan a combinar las 3 historias: Dragon Ball Z, Evangelion y mi vida personal. Si tienes dudas escríbeme. (También recibo amenazas). Bye.

En el próximo capítulo:

¿Qué estará ocurriendo en NERV? ¿Desapareció Shu Lien? ¿Será para siempre? Shu Lien decide regresar a su pasado para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos pero no va a la Capital del Oeste, sino a la Capital del Sur de donde es Miche en donde conocerémos a más personajes importantes. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Despedida  Silencio  Bienvenida

DESPEDIDA-SILENCIO Y BIENVENIDA

Ya han pasado algunos meses. Tokyo-3.

Misado: Shu Lien te habla el Comandante Ikari.

Shu Lien: Sí.

Shu Lien va hacia donde está el Comandante Ikari.

C. Ikari: Shu Lien, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Shu Lien: Sí.

C. Ikari: ¿Cómo es que sabes todo?

Shu Lien permanece firme e inmóvil.

C. Ikari: Te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

Shu Lien: Bien.

C. Ikari: Bien. No quieres hablar. ¿Piensas amenazar a NERV?

Shu Lien: No. Sólo a usted.

C. Ikari: Sabes que el castigo por amenazar es la muerte.

Shu Lien: Sí. Y usted recibirá el mismo castigo por mentirle al Comité.

C. Ikari: (Sonriendo sarcásticamente) ¿Quién lo diría? Una niña amenazándome.

Shu Lien: (Acercándose al comandante) No soy cualquier niña.

Ikari apunta a Shu Lien con una pistola.

Shu Lien: Hágalo. Dispare. (Cierra los ojos)

Ikari estaba a preparando el gatillo cuando empieza a sonar la alarma.

Centro de Operaciones.

Hyuga: El Eva unidad 00 ha despertado.

Maya: Y no hay cápsula insertada.

Ritsuko: Esto es imposible.

Misato: Comuníqueme con el Comandante Ikari [¿Qué diablos pasa?

Oficina del Comandante.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo sarcásticamente) ¿Qué lo detiene? Una simple alarma.

Suena el teléfono.

C. Ikari: ¿Sí?

Misato: Disculpe Comandante pero tenemos problemas. El Eva 00ha sido activado y no ha sido insertada la cápsula.

Shu Lien: (Mirando divertida) Oops creo que eso lo hice yo.

C. Ikari: No digas tonterías. Mayor. Desactive todo.

Misato: No responde el sistema.

Shu Lien: ¡Ja! Por favor. Una máquina no puede conmigo.

C. Ikari: Si eres tú como dices, entonces, has que se pare.

Shu Lien: Bien. (Cierra los ojos para concentrarse) Listo.

Ya no hay movimiento. Centro de Operaciones.

Aoba: El Eva se ha detenido.

Only Sound.

Ikari: Desactiven la alarma y digan que fue falsa.

Shu Lien: ¿Otra mentira Comandante? Eso no le gustará nada a Seele.

Ikari: ¿Qué cosa eres tú?

Shu Lien: Algo más poderoso que un Ángel.

Shu Lien se retira.

Shu Lien: (Enfrente de su Eva) Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Shinji: (Quien estaba viendo a Shu Lien) ¿Te irás?

Shu Lien: Sí Shinji.

Shinji: ¿Me vas a dejar solo?

Shu Lien: No estás solo.

Shinji: Si lo estoy. Lo estaba hasta que llegaste tú y ahora tú te vas.

Shu Lien: Shinji…

Shinji: Dime que no te irás.

Shu Lien: Shinji…Sé que no estaremos cerca pero mi alma estará contigo. Sólo di mi nombre.

Shinji: ¿Vas a volver?

Shu Lien: Sí. (Acercándose a Shinji) Ahora tienes que ir con Ritsuko para la prueba de compatibilidad. (Dándole un papel) Éste es mi teléfono. (Alzando sus maletas) Es hora de que yo me vaya.

Shinji y Shu Lien se miran. Shu Lien se acerca más a Shinji, le acaricia el rostro y lo besa.

Shu Lien: Adiós Shinji.

Shinji baja la mirada.

Shu Lien: ¿Crees en fantasmas?

Shinji: (Sin entender nada) Emmm. No ¿y tú?

Shu Lien: Yo si (Desaparece)

Lo que hizo Shu Lien fue la técnica de la tele transportación pero, ¿cómo podría saberlo Shinji? Shu Lien no regresó a la capital del Oeste. Fue a la Capital del Sur.

"Knock, knock" Se abre la puerta.

Ness: (Abre más los ojos) ¿Shu Lien?

Shu Lien: Sí…

Ness: No puedo creer que seas tú. Sí que has cambiado.

Shu Lien: Y cambiaré más. Por eso vine.

Ness: Pues adelante. (La invita a pasar a su casa).

Shu Lien: Gracias. Tú también has cambiado. Siempre que te veo te ves diferente.

Ness: (Sonríe) Y bien. Cuéntame qué tienes en mente.

Shu Lien: Pues vine por ti para que seas bajista y vocalista del grupo Pichagi.

Ness: ¿Bromeas?

Shu Lien: No.

Ness: Y ¿quiénes más están en el grupo?

Shu Lien: Mmm… pues Miche, yo u no sé si tú ¡

Ness: ¿Un trío? Y quién es el baterista y el guitarrista y-

Shu Lien: A eso vine a la Capital del Sur. Aquí hay mucho talento con patas ¡

Ness: Y ¿a quién tienes en mente?

Shu Lien: A Woody, a Mel, a Agu y a Andrés.

Ness: ¿Por qué a Mel?

Shu Lien: Porque tiene talento.

Ness: Pero ¿por qué a ella?

Shu Lien: Porque ya te dije.

Ness: Mmm está bien.

Shu Lien: Vamos a ver si funciona.

Ness: O.K  
Shu Lien: ¿Entonces sí quieres ser el bajista y uno de los vocalistas?

Ness: Claro pero…no tengo un bajo.

Shu Lien: Yo te ayudo a conseguirlo. Sólo dime cómo lo quieres.

Ness: Pues no sé.

Shu Lien: (Pensando) Mmm. Espérame un momento.

Shu Lien sale de la casa y aparece un camión enorme con bajos en la entrada de la casa.

Shu Lien llama a Ness.

Shu Lien: Ness. Mira esto.

Ness: (Observando) Es un camión.

Shu Lien: Noo (Sarcásticamente) Es un avión.

Ness: (Un poco molesto) Ja-ja-ja.

Shu Lien: Ok. Ok, Checa lo que está dentro del camión.

Ness entra al camión y no puede creer lo que ve: Miles de bajos de todos colores y formas.

Shu Lien: ¿Te gustan?

Ness: (Haciendo obvia la respuesta) Claro.

Shu Lien: Elige uno.

Ness: Sí.

Ness no podía decidirse. Parecía tener problemas al elegir. Se rascaba la cabeza y seguía pensando.

Silencio.

Shu Lien: (Acercándose a Ness) No puedes elegir ¿verdad?

Ness: Es que son muchos y todos están geniales.

Shu Lien: Pues consérvalos todos.

Ness: (Sin entender lo que acaba de escuchar) ¿Qué?

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Sí. Saldrás en cada concierto con un bajo diferente.

Ness: Pero no puedo pagarlos.

Shu Lien: No los tienes que pagar.

Ness: No tengo lugar para guardar tanto.

Shu Lien: Pues quédate con el camión.

Ness: (Desconfiado) No lo se… ¿Cómo tienes tantos bajos? ¿Y por qué los regalas porque sí?

Shu Lien: (Tratando de inventar algo) Me los gané en un concurso y como yo no toco el bajo pues pensé en ti. Has sido muy bueno conmigo. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Aparte los necesitarás para el grupo. Acéptalas por favor.

Ness miró a Shu Lien a los ojos. Él no sabía qué hacer. Shu Lien sonrió.

Shu Lien: Por favor.

Ness: Está bien.

Shu Lien sonríe una vez más.

Shu Lien: ¿Podrías acompañarme al salón de belleza?

Ness: Claro…

Shu Lien: Gracias. Tengo que vestirme primero.

Ness: Pero si ya estás vestida.

Shu Lien: Sí pero quisiera cambiar de ropa. Ya me aburrí de los vestidos chinos.

Ness: Pero te quedan bien.

Shu Lien: Pero vine a cambiar mi look. ¿Si me esperas o no?

Ness: Claro. Pasa a mi habitación.

Shu Lien: Gracias.

Shu Lien entra a la casa.

Ness: ¡Oye! ¿Y tu ropa?

Shu Lien: La tengo en una cápsula.

Ness: Ok.

Después de unos minutos sale Shu Lien de la habitación. Ness la esperaba en la sala leyendo manga.

Shu Lien: Ya estoy lista. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Ness: No. (Levanta la vista) ¡Pero qué-!

Shu Lien: ¿Sucede algo?

Ness: Te ves diferente.

Era obvio que Ness se sorprendiera. Toda la vida habían visto a Shu Lien con vestidos chinos de todos colores y ahora se había convertido en una dark. Sus ojos resaltaban más. Se veía diabólica y sólo faltaba el cabello.

Shu Lien. Ahora sí podemos irnos.

Ness miraba sorprendido a Shu Lien. Salieron de la casa, subieron al auto y se dirigieron al salón de belleza.

Shu Lien: Llegamos. Tú también cambiarás tu look ¿no?

Ness: Sí. Quiero algo visual. Como tú.

Shu Lien: Genial.

1 hora después.

Ness: Wow…

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Justo lo que yo quería. (Diciéndole a la chica del salón) ¿Cuánto va a ser?

-: Cincuenta dólares.

Ness: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! ¿No está un poquito caro?

Shu Lien: No importa.

Shu Lien pagó y subieron al auto. Shu Lien en el volante.

Ness: ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

Shu Lien: Al colegio por los demás.

Capital del oeste.

Trunks: (Con un teléfono en la mano) Ya. Ahora si le hablo. (Diciéndose así mismo) Solo no te pongas nervioso. Es sólo Shu Lien… ¡No! Es que es Shu Lien. No no no. No lo pienses más Trunks.

Trunks marcó el número del celular de Shu Lien. Estaba muy nervioso que se podría decir que era la primera vez que le hablaba.

Capital del Sur. Suena el celular de Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: ¿Hola?

Trunks: (Nervioso) Ho-Hola…

Silencio.

Shu Lien: Hola ¿Quién habla?

Trunks: (Temblando) Ah… soy yo. Trunks.

Shu Lien: ¿Trunks? Hola… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Trunks: (Asustado) ¿Eh? Bueno yo… sólo quería… mmm…

Shu Lien: ¿Sucede algo?

Trunks: Bueno… yo me preguntaba si… si podrías perdonarme…

Shu Lien: ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

Trunks: Por todas las cosas que te dije.

Shu Lien: (Sin dar importancia) Es fue hace mucho. Trunks. Háblame en 3 horas por favor. Estoy un poco ocupada. ¿Te parece bien?

Trunks: Claro…

Shu Lien: O mejor yo te llamo cuando me desocupe.

Trunks: Está bien…

Shu Lien: Adiós…Me saludas a Goten y a Miche.

Trunks: Sí. Adiós.

Se corta la comunicación.

Shu Lien: (Dándole el celular a Ness) Era Trunks…

Ness: ¿Ah sí?

Shu Lien: Sí. Que raro…

Capital del Oeste.

Trunks: Por fin pude hablar con ella… Su tono de voz no cambia conmigo…

Capital del sur. Shu Lien y Ness han llegado a un colegio. Shu Lien estaciona el auto, bajaron y Shu Lien guardó las llaves. Se pararon en la entrada. Shu Lien observaba todo. Estaban en recreo. Se escuchaban las mismas voces de siempre hasta que hubo silencio. Shu Lien y Ness se miraron y entraron a la escuela. Todos los miraban hasta que se escuchó: "Satánica". Shu Lien reconoció esa voz y sonrió.

Shu Lien: He vuelto. Estoy en casa.

Ness la miró y siguieron. De repente Shu Lien se detuvo, abrió los ojos y se sonrojó.

Ness: ¿Sucede algo?

Shu Lien: A- Ahí está.

Ness: ¿Quién?

Shu Lien: Woody.

Ness: (Mirándola divertido) Ah… pues dile algo sobre el grupo.

Shu Lien: No no. Ahora no. Le diré primero a Mel.

Ness: Está bien. Hay que buscarla.

Shu Lien: Está en el balcón.

Ness: Pues vamos.

Shu Lien y Ness fueron hacia el salón donde se encontraba el balcón y Mel.

Shu Lien: Hola Mel…

Mel: (Extrañada) Hola…

Shu Lien: Vaya, no has cambiado nada.

Mel: Mmm no te reconozco… aunque… tu voz se me hace conocida…

Shu Lien: sonrió. Mel la miraba para reconocerla pero no podía.

Shu Lien: Mel… Soy yo.

Mel se sorprendió. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Shu Lien. Shu Lien también abrazó a Mel. Ness sólo las miraba como si estuviera viendo una típica, ridícula y dramática escena pero después sonrió. Se sintió contento al ver a su amiga feliz por haber vuelto.

Shu Lien: Hemos venido para saber si te gustaría estar dentro del grupo Pichagi.

Mel: (Emocionada) ¿Hablas en serio? Es lo que siempre hemos querido.

Ness: ¿Entonces eso fue un sí?

Mel: Claro.

Shu Lien: Genial. Ya somos 4. Faltan 3.

Mes: ¿Tres? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Ya los tienes en mente?

Shu Lien: Andrés como baterista, Agu como guitarrista y vocalista (Mel se sonroja) y…

Ness: Woody como guitarrista y vocalista.

Shu Lien se sonroja y Mel sonríe.

Mel: (Con mirada sospechosa) Ah…con que Woody.

Mel se dirigió a la puerta y se asomó.

Mel: Mira que casualidad.

Shu Lien: ¿Qué?

Ness también se asoma.

Ness: Mmm… hablando del rey de Roma.

Mel: Viene subiendo las escaleras. Vamos Shu Lien. Es tu oportunidad.

Shu Lien: (Un poco nerviosa pero seria) No. Ahora no. Primero hablaré con Andrés. Es más fácil de convencer. Con Agu y Woody hablaré mañana.

Mel: Pues Andrés está abajo.

Shu Lien: ¿Nos acompañas Mel?

Mel: Perdón pero ya voy a entrar a la clase de inglés.

Shu Lien: Entonces nos vemos después. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas después de esto.

Mel: (Mirando a Ness) Me dio mucho gusto verlos.

Shu Lien: Igual. Adiós.

Mel: Adiós.

Ness: Nos vemos mañana.

Mel: Sí.

Shu Lien y Ness: Adiós.

Ness y Shu Lien salieron corriendo para alcanzar a Andrés. Shu Lien lo buscaba con la mirada hasta que lo encontró.

Shu Lien: (Llamando) ¡Andrés!

Andrés: (Volteando) Hola. ¿Quién eres?

Shu Lien: Soy Shu Lien.

Andrés: (Sorprendido) Wow. Pequeña. Sí que has cambiado. Recuerdo que venías desde muy lejos con tus hermosos vestidos chinos y tu cabello negro y largo. Te veías linda.

Shu Lien: (Sonrojada) Gracias.

Andrés: Y ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué ese cambio? Aunque debo decir que te va muy bien con tu forma de ser.

Shu Lien: Tienes razón.

Andrés: ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Shu Lien: Oh sí. Él es Ness.

Ness: Mucho gusto.

Andrés: Hey, me agrada. Igual de visual que tú.

Shu Lien: (Con una gota) Je je je. Bien. Quería saber si te gustaría entrar al grupo Pichagi como baterista.

Andrés: (Sonriendo) Sí.

Shu Lien: y Ness se sorprendieron.

Ness: ¿Dijiste que sí?

Andrés: (Sonriendo) Sí.

Ness: (Diciéndole a Shu Lien en voz baja) Pensé que él era uno de los más difíciles.

Shu Lien: (Observando a Andrés sonriente) Yo también.

Andrés: Supongo que el cambio de look también es por el grupo.

Shu Lien: Sí.

Andrés: Entonces yo también me haré ese cambio.

Shu Lien: OK. Gracias por tu tiempo. Nosotros nos retiramos para no quitarte tiempo de tu clase. Nos vemos mañana.

Andrés: Sí. Adiós.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Adiós.

Ness y Shu Lien salieron de la escuela.

Shu Lien: Ness, me dio mucho gusto verte. Nos vemos mañana.

Ness: ¿En dónde dormirás?

Shu Lien: En el hotel de siempre.

Ness: OK. Nos veremos mañana.

Shu Lien: Adiós.

Shu Lien estaba a punto de irse cuando Ness la interrumpe.

Ness: ¿No olvidas algo?

Shu Lien: (Pensando) Mmm no. ¿Qué podría olvidar?

Ness: Tu auto…

Shu Lien: Oh sí.

Shu Lien arroja las llaves hacia las manos de Ness. Ness cacha las llaves y la mira extrañado.

Shu Lien: Cuídalo como a tu vida. Adiós.

Shu Lien sale corriendo a gran velocidad. Ness se queda viendo las llaves. Sube al auto, lo enciende y se va.

Nota del Autor: Bien pues ya comienza a desarrollarse la historia y espero que les esté gustando. Si tienen dudas, felicitaciones o amenazas de muerte mandenme un mail con sus comentarios. Les hablaré un poco de la Capital del Sur: Ese es un lugar que queda a 2 horas de Tokio-3 en auto y a 3 de la Capital del Oeste. La capital del Sur es el lugar en donde yo viví en Argentina y los personajes como Ness, Mel, Andrés y todos ellos, existen realmente y son talentosos realmente.

En el próximo capítulo.

Shu Lien se ha ido de NERV. Al parecer todo estará tranquilo. Shu Lien sigue buscando miembros para el nuevo grupo de rock que está formando aunque será difícil convencer a Woody. ¿Podrán lograrlo? ¿Habrá problemas después de que Shu Lien se ha ido de NERV de la nada? ¿Qué pasa con Trunks y su comportamiento ante Shu Lien? Todo esto y más lo irán descubriendo en el próximo capítulo: "Todo Listo".


	3. Todo listo

TODO LISTO

Después de tanto correr, Shu Lien llegó al hotel, buscó su celular y marcó un número. Sólo esperó 2 segundos para comenzar la conversación.

Shu Lien: ¿Hola? ¿Hablo a la Corporación Cápsula?

Capital del oeste.

Bulma: Sí. ¿Quién habla?

Shu Lien: Shu Lien.

Bulma: (Alegre) ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?

Trunks bajaba las escaleras. Le dio un beso a su mamá y fue a sacar algo de la cocina.

Shu Lien: Bien señora. Gracias.

Bulma: Has estado afuera mucho tiempo que ya se te olvidó que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Shu Lien: Perdón Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Y ese milagro que llamas?

Shu Lien: Quisiera hablar con Trunks. ¿Es posible?

Bulma: ¿Con Trunks?

Trunks, que estaba buscando algo de la nevera, levantó la vista.

Shu Lien: Sí. Sé que te extraña…

Bulma: Sí.

Shu Lien: Pero a mí me extrañó más que hablara a mi celular para ofrecer disculpas por algo que nunca le di importancia y que pasó hace mucho.

Bulma: Eso es más extraño aún.

Shu Lien: Sí. Demasiado.

Bulma: ¿Entonces quieres hablar con Trunks?

Shu Lien: Sí por favor.

Bulma: Ahora lo llamo. Adiós.

Shu Lien: Gracias.

Bulma llamó a Trunks. Ella sólo le dijo que tenía una llamada así que él salió tranquilamente de la cocina pensando que era Goten o alguna otra fastidiosa chica.

Trunks: ¿Hola?

Shu Lien: Hola Trunks.

Trunks se quedó paralizado. Rápidamente reconoció la voz de Shu Lien. Él no esperaba tan pronto la llamada. De hecho él no la esperaba. ¿Por qué habría de interesarse en llamar? Él comenzó a tartamudear.

Trunks: Ho- Hola Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: ¿Reconociste mi voz?

Trunks: Sí. (Reaccionando) Digo…

Shu Lien: ¿Sucede algo?

Trunks: (Sonrojado) No.

Shu Lien: ¿Cómo me reconociste?

Trunks: (Nervioso) Bueno…Es que tu voz es… especial…

Shu Lien: ¿Especial? Has cambiado… Eres muy extraño.

Trunks: Y tú eres impredecible. No esperaba tu llamada tan pronto.

Shu Lien: En eso quedamos ¿no? Pensé que querías hablar conmigo así que me apuré para poder hablar.

Trunks: Mu- muchas gracias.

Shu Lien: Y ¿qué era lo que querías decir?

Trunks: Bueno…yo (Nervioso, abriendo y cerrando su puño) me preguntaba cuándo regresas.

Shu Lien: Pasado mañana.

Trunks: Oh… Entonces no te alcanzará el tiempo…

Shu Lien: ¿Para qué?

Trunks: Bueno… Goten me dijo que te gustan las artes marciales así que me preguntaba si querrías participar en el torneo.

Shu Lien: Mmm. ¿Participarás tú?

Trunks: ¿Eh? Yo…sí.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Mmm ¿Entrenaste?

Trunks: Sí.

Shu Lien: (Riendo) Ya me imagino. Tu padre te puso a entrenar amenazándote con que te quitaría la mesada ¿o me equivoco?

Trunks: (Sonrojado) N-no.

Shu Lien: Entonces… Has entrenado.

Trunks: Sí.

Shu Lien: Bien. Entonces si valdrá la pena. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

Trunks: ¿Estás segura? Van personas muy rudas y…

Shu Lien: ¿Y qué? No me importa. Sé que haré un buen papel.

Trunks: (Sonriendo) Así será. Mmm. Supongo que estás muy ocupada.

Shu Lien: No. Ya me desocupé. Aunque… Me gustaría entrenar.

Trunks: Está bien. Entrena mucho.

Shu Lien: Sí.

Trunks: Adiós.

Se corta la comunicación. Trunks subió corriendo a su recámara y se lanzó a la cama. Él sólo veía el techo y pensaba. Mientras tanto en la Capital del Sur, Shu Lien se encontraba en su habitación meditando.

Día siguiente.

"Knock, knock". Alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de Shu Lien y se escucha una voz: "Shu Lien. Ya es tarde." Shu Lien se despierta, se talla los ojos y camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta con los cabellos alborotados, bosteza y abre la puerta.

Ness: Buenos días

Shu Lien: Buenos días…

Ness: Vine por ti para desayunar.

Shu Lien: Gracias. Tomaré un baño ¿Me esperas aquí o abajo?

Ness: Lo que sea más rápido.

Shu Lien: Espérame aquí.

Ness: OK.

Shu Lien entra al baño, se escucha caer el agua de la regadera y mientras tanto, Ness miraba a su alrededor. Él veía todo limpio. No veía equipaje. Es como si fuera Shu Lien y esa espada que estaba en la mesa. Ness se sintió atraído por la espada. Él la sacó de la vaina y la vio asombrado.

Ness: Es muy pesada para ser un metal tan delgado.

Shu Lien: (Recargada en la puerta del baño) 90 cm. de largo, 1 mm de grosor. Le faltan 2 diamantes, tiene 400 años. No estás acostumbrado. Es un metal muy especial.

Ness: Shu Lien… No sabía que peleabas con espadas.

Shu Lien: Es la única que tengo. Ha sido mi fiel compañera por mucho tiempo. Bueno, se nos hace tarde.

Ness: Sí.

Shu Lien y Ness salieron de la habitación y bajaron a desayunar. Después subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia la escuela en dónde asistían los futuros integrantes de Pichagi y los que ya están adentro. Esa escuela era el Colegio Inglés, donde Shu Lien había estudiado 3 años. Ness estacionó el auto y entraron al colegio. Los rumores corrieron por el colegio: "Shu Lien ha regresado". Los estudiantes estaban formados. Shu Lien y Ness no decían ni una palabra, iba directo a su objetivo. La directora del colegio la miró y le dio la bienvenida. Todos la miraron y ella no dijo nada.

Shu Lien: (Diciéndole a Ness) Me siento incómoda.

Ness: Ya me imagino.

Shu Lien: Ya vi a Agu.

Ness: Vamos con él.

Ness y Shu Lien entraron a la cafetería. Shu Lien se dirigió a un muchacho rubio, cabello chino que estaba sentado haciendo tarea atrasada.

Shu Lien: Hola Agu.

Agu: (Levantándose de la silla) Bienvenida pequeña dama.

Shu Lien: Gracias.

Agu: ¿Cómo estás?

Shu Lien: De pie.

Agu: (Riendo) No pierdes tu sentido del humor.

Ness: Hum el poco que tiene…

Agu: (Riendo) Sí. ¿A qué se debe tu regreso?

Shu Lien: Queremos hacerte una propuesta.

Agu: (Interesado, sentándose) Escucho…

Shu Lien: Estoy formando un grupo llamado Pichagi y queríamos saber si te gustaría ser parte de él como guitarrista y vocalista. Ya somos 5 pero quiero a 2 más como guitarristas y vocalistas.

Agu: No se me hace mala idea. Por tu apariencia se ve que es algo visual, justo lo que he querido.

Ness: Entonces es un…

Agu: Es un sí.

Shu Lien: Bien. Mañana saldremos a la Capital del Oeste.

Agu: ¿Mañana? Je je je. Demasiado pronto.

Ness: ¿Te parece?

Agu: Sí. ¿En donde quieres que nos veamos?

Shu Lien: Aquí.

Agu: De acuerdo.

Shu Lien: Bien. Ahora sólo falta uno. Nos vemos mañana.

Agu: ¿Quién falta?

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Pronto lo sabrás. Hasta mañana.

Agu: Hasta mañana Shu Lien.

Shu Lien salió corriendo de la cafetería. Ness se quedó platicando con Agu. Shu Lien entro, pasó por algunos salones, subió las escaleras y no encontró nada. Siguió corriendo pero algo la interrumpió. Chocó contra unas piernas desconocidas. Ella cayó de sentón.

Shu Lien: (Sobándose la cabeza mirando el piso) ¡Ouch! ¡Qué idiota eres! Fíjate por donde caminas.

Silencio. Sólo se escuchó una voz que decía: "¿Me permites pasar por favor?". Shu Lien miró hacia arriba. Vio a un muchacho rubio y muy alto. Ella lo siguió viendo y después se sonrojó.

Shu Lien: (Sonrojada) Lo- Lo siento mucho Woody.

Woody: (Mirándola extrañado) No te preocupes.

Woody se estaba retirando, Shu Lien lo miraba y después lo interrumpe.

Shu Lien: ¡Woody!

Woody se detuvo.

Shu Lien: ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Woody: Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Shu Lien le propuso la idea a Woody, Él lo pensó un rato.

Woody: Un grupo ¿eh? mmm.

Shu Lien: Sí.

Woody: ¿Eres compositora?

Shu Lien: Sí. Acabo de componer un poema en el camino. (Dándole un papel)

Woody leyó el papel y se quedó pensando.

Shu Lien: ¿Y?

Woody: Bien. Lindo poema. Va muy bien contigo. Muy bien. Creo que esto va en serio.

Shu Lien: Claro que va en serio.

Woody: Dices que me darás una guitarra ¿verdad?

Shu Lien: Sí. Tengo todo lo que necesita un grupo.

Woody: Shu Lien. Gracias por la propuesta.

Shu Lien se desilusionó.

Woody: En verdad gracias. Era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Shu Lien sonrió.

Woody: Pero hay un pequeño problema.

Shu Lien volvió a desilusionarse.

Shu Lien: ¿Cuál?

Woody: Todavía tengo unas cosas que hacer aquí. No son muchas pero me llevará el día de hoy y mañana. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en la Capital del Oeste mañana en la noche? Casi siempre voy allá así que tengo en donde llegar. Lo tengo todo listo.

Shu Lien: Pues si es así, por mí no hay problema. Si necesitas algo es muy fácil llegar a mi casa.

Woody: ¿En dónde vives?

Shu Lien: Al lado de la Corporación Cápsula.

Woody: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Hablas en serio?! Wow, has de ser muy amiga de la familia Briefs ¿no?

Shu Lien: Pues…sí.

Woody: Que bien… Shu Lien, me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver. Dicen que has cambiado pero para mí no has cambiado nada.

Shu Lien: ¿Si te acuerdas de mí?

Woody: Sí. El colegio no es muy grande. Me acuerdo de todos. Hasta de tu amigo que siempre te acompaña. Tú siempre fuiste un misterio para todos.

Shu Lien: ¿Me tomaban en cuenta?

Woody: Pues se hablaba mucho de ti. ¿No te dabas cuenta?

Shu Lien: No. No me fijaba mucho en lo que hacían los demás.

Woody: Si no estabas con Miche, estabas sola escribiendo o escuchando música. Todos se preguntaban porqué eras diferente. Como que no te adaptabas bien o porque eres extranjera.

Shu Lien: Tú también eres extranjero y te adaptaste bien.

Woody: Sí.

Shu Lien: Así que me prestaban atención…

Woody: ¿Y cómo no? No es común ver a una niña con ojos rojos.

Shu Lien sonríe. Woody mira el reloj.

Woody: Bien pequeña, me dio gusto haberte conocido gracias por la propuesta. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. Me gustaría saber más de ti pero tengo que entrar a mi clase. Nos vemos mañana en la Capital del Oeste.

Shu Lien: (Sonrojada) Sí. Que tengas buen día. Adiós y discúlpame por haberte ofendido.

Woody: No te preocupes. Hasta luego.

Shu Lien sonrió, baja las escaleras, pasó por los mismos salones y fue a la cafetería por Ness. Los dos salieron de la escuela y subieron al auto. Esta vez Shu Lien iba conduciendo a gran velocidad.

Shu Lien: (Mirando a Ness) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Ness: Estas conduciendo muy rápido, nos van a multar.

Shu Lien: Estoy conduciendo bien. No nos multarán.

Ness: Claro que sí. Conduces muy rápido y además todavía no deberías estar conduciendo. Tienes 14 años. Te meterás en problemas. Conduce más lento por favor.

Shu Lien: Que paranoico eres ¬¬

Ness: Y tú eres muy imprudente ¬¬

El semáforo estaba en rojo así que se detuvieron.

Shu Lien: Entonces conduce tú.

Ness: ¿Qué? ¿Ya te enojaste?

Ness empezó a reír.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo sarcásticamente) No, pero tú eres el preocupado ¿no? Entonces conduce tú. Abuelo. (Shu Lien sonrió otra vez).

Ness: No. No tiene caso. Ya vamos a llegar a mi casa.

Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Ness. Shu Lien vio que sólo había estacionamiento entre 2 autos así que subió la velocidad y se estacionó de una muy bien pero Ness se golpeó la cabeza.

Ness: (Sobándose y mirando a Shu Lien enojado) No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Shu Lien: (Riendo) Uy que bien me estacioné.

Ness: (Seguía viendo a Shu Lien enojado) No te dejaré conducir de nuevo.  
Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) ¿Ahora tú estás enojado?

Ness la miró. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad al igual que Shu Lien y los dos bajaron del auto. Shu Lien miró a Ness y él sonrió.

Ness: No lo estoy. No es común verte sonreír por mucho tiempo. Sólo te cuido.

Shu Lien sonrió y Ness le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Ness: Voy a empacar para mañana. Conduce con cuidado.

Shu Lien: Está bien. Hasta mañana.

Shu Lien subió al auto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto y así como se estacionó salió. Ness sintió el viento y miró como se alejaba el auto a gran velocidad decepcionado.

Ness: Esa niña siempre será una bestia conduciendo.

Ness entró a su casa.

Notas del Autor. Bueno pues esto fue todo del tercer capitulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y bueno pues esperen lo que sigue que cada vez se pondrá más emocionante aunque lo duden P

En el próximo capítulo.

Bien pues el grupo está completo e inician su viaje hacia la Capital del Oeste en donde los esperan nuevos amigos, Trunks, Goten y Miche. Celebran su llegada y Trunks nota el cambio en Shu Lien. Se lleva a cabo el torneo de artes marciales pero se presentan dos figuras militares frente a Shu Lien informándole que lo que ha hecho ha tenido consecuencias en NERV ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? ¿Quién ganará el torneo? Todo esto y más lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo: "La Llegada"


	4. La llegada

LA LLEGADA

Shu Lien se miró en el espejo y con tocar su cuerpo con los dedos ella eligió ropa cómoda y ató su largo cabello con un listón negro, después se colocó la espada en la espalda y la ató a ella. Después entregó las llaves a la recepcionista, salió del hotel y subió al auto. Condujo a la misma velocidad de siempre. Sólo se veían 3 personas afuera del colegio. Ella saludó, acomodaron las cosas, subieron al auto y Ness en el volante arrancó. Salieron de la Capital del Sur. Ellos disfrutaban el viento que les golpeaba la cara.

Capital del Oeste. Miche sacaba algo de la nevera cuando de repente suena el teléfono. Miche corre a contestar la llamada.

Miche: ¿Hola?... Hola Shu Lien ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

Shu Lien: Hola Miche. Todo está bien. Prepara todo, en 3 horas estamos allá.

Miche: ¡¿En tres horas?! ¡Qué bien! Todo estará listo.

Shu Lien: OK. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Miche: Adiós.

Se cortó la comunicación. Después de 3 horas llegaron a la Capital del Oeste. Ness, Mel, Andrés y Agu se asombraron al ver esa enorme y diferente casa. Todos bajaron del auto y tocaron la puerta. Miche abrió y todos la saludaron alegremente. Después entró Shu Lien y Miche la abrazó muy fuerte.

Miche: Me da mucho gusto verte. No es fácil para mí estar sola.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Pues ya estoy aquí.

Shu Lien sube las escaleras y se vuelve a cambiar. El mismo estilo visual. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta cuando la interrumpieron.

Mel: Shu Lien ¿A dónde vas?

Shu Lien: No me tardo. Tengo que ir aquí al lado.

Miche: Pero acabas de llegar.

Shu Lien: No me tardo.

Shu Lien salió de la casa y fue a la Corporación Cápsula.

"Knock, knock". Bulma abrió la puerta.

Shu Lien: Hola Bulma. Soy Shu Lien.

Bulma: (Sorprendida) ¿En verdad eres tú?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Bulma: No lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

Shu Lien: Es una larga historia.

Bulma invita a pasar a Shu Lien. Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron.

Bulma: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Shu Lien: Llegué hace 10 minutos.

Bulma: ¿No estas cansada?

Shu Lien: Un poco.

Bulma: (Sonriendo) Me da gusto que nos visites. ¿Y cómo te fue allá?

Shu Lien: Bien gracias. Bulma. Veo que tienes tu bata de laboratorio. ¿Estás ocupada?

Bulma: Algo. Otra vez se descompuso el mismo radar.

Shu Lien: Ya veo… No quiero quitarte el tiempo. Me gustaría hablar con Trunks.

Bulma: Tienes suerte. Acaba de llegar de la casa de Goten.

Bulma llamó a Trunks.

Bulma: ¿No te molesta esperarlo aquí? Me tengo que ir.

Shu Lien: Descuida. Adiós.

Bulma: Adiós. (Llamando a Trunks) ¡Trunks! ¡Tienes visitas!

Trunks: (Desde arriba) Ya voy.

Bulma se retiró. Shu Lien se queda sola sentada en un sillón de la sala mirando el piso. Trunks bajaba las escaleras. El vio a la chica pero no la reconoció.

Trunks: Hola. ¿Te pude ayudar en algo?

Shu Lien, al escuchar la voz de Trunks, alzó la vista. Trunks vio los ojos rojos de Shu Lien y se quedó mudo y sonrojado.

Shu Lien: Hola Trunks.

Trunks se sentó en otro sillón. Realmente no podía creer que estuviera viendo a Shu Lien frente a él.

Trunks: ¿Shu Lien? Ho-Hola. Vaya sorpresa… Me asustas. ¡Qué cambio!

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Trunks, no has cambiado nada.

Trunks se sonrojó. Shu Lien rió.

Shu Lien: ¿Así te sonrojas con todas las chicas que te persiguen?

Trunks: (Nerviosos) ¿Qué? ¿De q-que hablas[Que vergüenza

Shu Lien siguió riendo.

Trunks: ¿No estas nerviosa?

Shu Lien: ¿Por qué?

Trunks: El torneo de las artes marciales es mañana.

Shu Lien: No lo estoy.

Trunks sonrió.

Shu Lien: Trunks. Me tengo que ir. Mis amigos me esperan en mi casa.

Trunks: (Desilusionado) Está bien.

Shu Lien: ¿Quieres venir? También está Goten.

Trunks: Claro. Pero necesito cambiarme.

Shu Lien: No es necesario. No es una fiesta. Además te ves bien así. Siempre te ves bien.

Trunks se sonrojó más. Después la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió. Trunks no lo podía creer. Ella sí que había cambiado y no solo la apariencia sino que ella cambió con él.

Trunks: Está bien.

Shu Lien: Pues vamos.

Trunks y Shu Lien salieron de la Corporación Cápsula y entraron a la casa de Shu Lien donde estaban todos.

Miche: Trunks. Hola.

Trunks: Hola Miche.

Shu Lien: Mel, Agu, Andrés, Ness. Él es Trunks.

Ness: Hola Trunks.

Trunks: Ho-Hola a todos.

Mel: Ven, puedes sentarte aquí.

Trunks: Gracias.

Trunks se sentó. Después de 5 minutos vio a Goten salir de la cocina.

Goten: Trunks. Has de estar muy feliz por el regreso de Shu Lien ¿no?

Goten se sentó al lado de Trunks. Trunks vio las intenciones de Goten y lo miró con cara de asesino.

Goten: (Casi gritando) ¿Ahora estarás más trasquilo y dejarás de preguntar por ella?

Shu Lien: ¿Qué?

Trunks: (Nervioso) N-na-nada. (Susurrándole a Goten) Cállate. Goten tomó de más y dice estupideces.

Goten: Tomé mucho refresco y agua. Nada más. No creo que eso me afecte, Trunks. Miche ¿Verdad que Trunks nos secaba la mente preguntando por Shu Lien?

Miche: (Sin dar mucha importancia) Sí.

Trunks sonrojado sudaba. Estaba seguro que Goten no viviría mañana. El le dio un pellizco a Goten disimuladamente.

Goten: (Gritando) Ay ¿por qué me pellizcas Trunks?

Trunks: Cállate Goten.

Shu Lien sólo los miraba divertida.

Goten: (Con mirada maliciosa) ¿Ya le dijiste a Shu Lien lo que tanto te morías por decirle?

A Trunks se le caía el mundo. Definitivamente quería matar a Goten pero pudo pensar más rápido y respondió su pregunta.

Trunks: Sí. Ya se lo dije.

Miche: (Emocionada) ¿Enserio? Y ¿qué le dijiste Shu Lien?

Shu Lien: ¿Uh? No se de qué hablan ¡

Trunks: Me dijo que sí.

Miche: (Levantándose del sillón) ¿En serio? Entonces ustedes 2…

Trunks: (Tomando jugo) Así es. Los dos participaremos en el torneo de las artes marciales.

Goten y Miche tenían una enorme gota de sudor y después sintieron resbalarse y cayeron plop Trunks miró a Shu Lien sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Agu: (Dirigiéndose a Shu Lien) ¿Para qué usas tu espada?

Trunks: Es verdad, ¿para qué la usas?

Shu Lien: (Con una lata de refresco) Para defenderme.

La mirada de Shu Lien era seria. No dijo nada más.

Trunks: Oh… [Y de qué te vas a defender… ¡Por cierto! Casi lo olvido. Shu Lien, las inscripciones de la escuela en donde voy ya están abiertas. Miche estudiará allí. No sé si tú quieras…

Shu Lien: Gracias por avisarme. Casi se me olvida.

Ness: Falta una hora.

Agu: ¿Para qué?

Mel: Para que venga nuestro guitarrista.

Andrés: Oh! Sí. Yo creo que lo veremos mañana.

Agu: ¿Todos saben quien es?

Miche: Claro. Es parte del grupo.

Agu: A mí no me han dicho nada.

Shu Lien: Lo siento. El otro guitarrista es-

Mel: Woody.

Agu: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Woody?! ¿Aceptó venir? ¡Qué bien!

Andrés: Sí.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas.

Shu Lien: ¿Qué les parece si me acompañan al torneo de las artes marciales?

Andrés: Sí. Siempre he querido ir.

Mel: ¿A pelear?

Andrés: No. A ver. Me gusta cuando participa Goku. Es un buen peleador.

Trunks: El Sr. Goku…

Agu: Hace cosas impresionantes.

Mel: Sí. Aparte está guapo.

Goten, Miche, Trunks y Shu Lien tenían una gota de sudor y comenzaron a reír.

Mel: ¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen?

Goten: Da gracias que mi mamá no te escucha.

Mel: (Extrañada) ¿Por qué?

Goten: Porque es esposa de Goku.

Ness, Andrés, Agu y Mel se sorprendieron.

Andrés: E-eso quiere decir-

Miche: Que Goten es el 2º hijo de Goku.

Andrés: ¡¿Enserio?! Wow. Admiro mucho a esos peleadores que vienen con tu padre.

Ness: Ahora que lo recuerdo, Trunks ganó el torneo infantil.

Trunks: Sí. Le gané a Goten.

Agu: Sí. Wow. ¿Cómo le hicieron para cambiar el color de cabello?

Mel: ¿Y para volar?

Trunks miró a Shu Lien.

Miche: Pues verán, primero concentran todo su-

Shu Lien le tapó la boca a Miche.

Trunks: Eso es secreto.

Ness: Mmm. Cambiando de tema, se nos hace noche y todavía no tenemos en dónde quedarnos.

Miche: Pueden quedarse aquí.

Shu Lien: Así es.

Andrés: No gracias. Le hablaré a Woody para que me diga en qué hotel se hospeda y quedarnos ahí.

Shu Lien: Como quieran. Pero Mel se quedará con nosotras.

Mel: Sí. No me gusta ser la única chica.

Ness: Pues nosotros ya nos vamos.

Shu Lien: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué se van?

Agu: Mmm. (Preocupado) ¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado?

Shu Lien le arroja las llaves del auto a Ness y él las cacha.

Ness: (Mirando a Shu Lien) Gracias.

Shu Lien: Por nada.

Andrés: Nos vemos en el torneo.

Goten: Sí.

Ness, Agu y Andrés se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

Mel: (Bostezando) Estoy cansada.

Shu Lien: Sígueme. Te mostraré tu habitación.

Mel y Shu Lien subieron las escaleras. Trunks se quedó sólo con Goten y Miche.

Miche: Así que Shu Lien participará en el torneo.

Trunks: Sí. No entiendo porqué no está nerviosa.

Goten: No tiene por qué estarlo.

Miche: Mmm Trunks, no conoces a Shu Lien.

Trunks: De eso ya me di cuenta. ¿Quiénes son sus amigos?

Miche: Son los integrantes del grupo.

Trunks: ¿Qué grupo?

Miche: El que acabamos de formar.

Goten: Y en el que no nos invitaron Trunks.

Miche: Porque no tienen el talento para cantar. Goten tiene talento para pelear y… y… comer…y bueno. Y Trunks para ser presidente de la Corporación Cápsula o modelo o para salir con mil chicas a la vez.

Trunks: Oh. No empieces con eso. Son fastidiosas.

Goten: Eres egoísta. Les gustas y no quieres y no dejas ni una para mí.

Miche va a la cocina.

Trunks: Mmm. Como que a Miche no le gustó el comentario.

Goten: (Preocupado) Mmm, tienes razón.

Miche regresa con 3 latas de refresco. Ella se queda con una y las otras 2 las pone en la mesa. Cada quien tomó una.

Miche: Oye Trunks. No es por molestarte pero… ¿por qué no has salido con ninguna chica que anda tras de ti?

Trunks: Porque después de haber visto a Shu Lien no me conformo con otra.

Goten: No tienes a Shu Lien porque no quieres.

Miche se queda pensando.

Goten: (Mirando el reloj) Ups. Mi mamá me va a matar. Ya me voy.

Shu Lien baja las escaleras.

Shu Lien: ¿No te quieres quedar a dormir?

Goten: Lo siento, hoy no puedo.

Shu Lien: OK. Será otro día. ¿Y tú Trunks?

Trunks: Yo tampoco puedo. Yo también me tengo que ir.

Shu Lien: OK. Gracias por venir.

Goten: Bienvenida de nuevo Shu Lien.

Trunks: (Mirándola a los ojos) Bienvenida.

Shu Lien: Gracias.

Día Siguiente.

Mel se levanta, camina por el pasillo, llega a la habitación de Shu Lien, abre la puerta y grita. Alarmada, Miche corre hacia el cuarto de Shu Lien.

Miche: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

Mel: (Tartamudeando) Sh-Shu Li-Lien está levitando dormida.

Miche: Ah… ¡Oh! ¡Shu Lien!

De repente, Shu Lien cae en la cama.

Shu Lien: (Asustada) ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Miche: Se nos hace tarde para el torneo.

Shu Lien: (Bostezando) ¿Es hoy?

Miche: (Con una gota de sudor) Sí. Es hoy.

Shu Lien: (Bostezando) Ya voy.

Mel: (Seguía tartamudeando) ¿Qui-quieren qu-que les ha-hag-haga el desayuno?

Shu Lien: No te molestes Mel. Eres una invitada.

Mel: No es molestia.

Shu Lien: El desayuno ya está preparado.

Mel: Pero si nadie ha ido a la cocina.

Miche: (Tratando de inventar algo) Bueno…pues… tenemos un sistema… que… a cierta hora hace el desayuno…

Mel: (No creyendo mucho) Mmm… OK.

Shu Lien: Se hace tarde. Vamos a desayunar.

Fueron a desayunar y después de 10 min. Ya estaban listas. Salieron en un pequeño auto. Al llegar al torneo, Mel y Miche fueron a las gradas y Shu Lien fue a la zona en donde se hacían las preeliminares.

Vegeta: Pero ¿qué es lo que se acerca?

Goku: ¿Puedes sentir ese ki?

Vegeta: Es muy poderoso.

Krilin: ¿Quién puede ser?

En ese momento llega Shu Lien.

Trunks: Shu Lien. Hola.

Shu Lien: Hola Trunks. Sr. Vegeta. Buenas tardes.

Vegeta[Maldición. Es esa niña ¿Qué haces aquí?

Krilin: ¿Vas a participar?

Shu Lien: Así es.

Gohan: Eres muy valiente.

Shu Lien: No hay razón para tener miedo.

Videl[Esa niña es rara

Shu Lien: Los dejo un momento. Voy a meditar.

Trunks: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Shu Lien: ¿Sabes meditar?

Trunks: Mmm no.

Shu Lien sonríe y se va a un lugar retirado. De repente se ven 2 figuras militares caminando hacia en donde está ella. También se ve a Trunks corriendo hacia donde está ella.

Trunks: Quiero aprender.

¿?: Oficial Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: (Mostrando emoción) Co- Comandante… ejem (Guardando compostura) Comandante. Coronel… ¿A qué se debe su presencia?

Coronel Sara Mackenzie: NERV te está buscando.

Shu Lien mira a Trunks.

Comandante Harmon Rabb: Según la declaración de Shinji, piloto de la unidad 01, desapareciste. ¿Puedes explicarlo?

Shu Lien: No puedo señor.

Coronel Mackenzie: Estas acusada de amenazar a la organización.

Shu Lien: No apruebo la acusación. No he amenazado a la organización, sólo al Comandante Ikari.

Comandante Rabb: Shu Lien, esto es algo rutinario. Aún así tendrás que ir a la corte militar.

Trunks mira a Shu Lien.

Trunks: ¿Shu Lien? ¿Militares? ¿Corte?

Shu Lien: (Con una gota) Después te explico.

Suena el celular de la Coronel Mackenzie. Ella atiende la llamada.

Coronel Mackenzie: Harm (dirigiéndose al Comandante Rabb) el Almirante nos quiere en su oficina en este momento. Quiere que lo de Shu Lien quede en secreto. Los archivos de Shu Lien serán borrados al igual que Rei Ayanami, la piloto de la unidad 00 y el piloto Nagisa.

Comandante Rabb: (Fastidiado) ¿No se cansa de dictar órdenes?

Coronel Mackenzie: No Harm, es Almirante.

Comandante Rabb: Shu Lien, me dio gusto verte.

Shu Lien: ¿No me llevará a la corte?

Comandante Rabb: Dejaré que disfrutes de tu torneo, además, no quiero que nuestra relación maestro-alumno se pierda.

Shu Lien: Sí señor. A mí también me dio gusto verlos. Salude a la Mayor Katsuragi de mi parte.

Coronel Mackenzie: Adiós Shu Lien, espero que ganes.

Shu Lien: Que tengan buen día.

Coronel Mackenzie: Estaremos en contacto.

El Comandante Rabb y la Coronel Mackenzie se retiran.

Shu Lien: El torneo está por empezar.

Trunks: Sí.

Shu Lien y Trunks se dirigieron cerca de la plataforma. El torneo empezó. Goten volvió a pelear contra Trunks en el torneo juvenil y volvió a perder. Shu Lien y Trunks llegaron a la final; estaban a punto de entrar a la plataforma.

Shu Lien: He llegado a la final Trunks. Por algo fue así. No te confíes. Suerte.

Trunks: Suerte a ti también.

Shu Lien y Trunks entraron a la plataforma. Miche, Mel, Agu, Ness, Woody y Andrés apoyaban a Shu Lien desde las gradas. Shu Lien y Trunks permanecían parados en la plataforma.

Shu Lien: ¿No me vas a atacar?

Trunks: N-no puedo.

Shu Lien: Atácame con confianza.

Trunks permanecía sin atacar.

Shu Lien: Bien, entonces yo atacaré primero.

Shu Lien se lanzó hacia Trunks dándole una patada en el abdomen.

Vegeta: ¡Insecto! No te confíes.

Trunks estaba a punto de recibir otro golpe pero pudo esquivarlo.

Trunks[¿Qué diablos pasa? Wow tienes fuerza.

Shu Lien: Te dije que no te confiaras.

Trunks: También eres rápida.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Y eso no es todo.

Shu Lien se dirigió a Trunks a gran velocidad, casi volando, y le dio otra patada a Trunks llevándolo al aire y ahí se la volvió a encontrar pegándole con el codo y lanzando a Trunks hacia la plataforma pero el no cayó. Pudo detenerse y decidió convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) ¿Súper saiyajin eh?

Trunks: ¿Y tú cómo sabes de esto?

Shu Lien: Eso no importa. Incrementa tu ki.

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Shu Lien: Por favor.

Trunks: (Mirándola a los ojos) Está bien Shu Lien. Te daré gusto.

Shu Lien: Gracias.

Trunks comenzó a incrementar su ki.

Shu Lien: Bien, ahora es mi turno.

Trunks: (Asustado) ¡¿Qué?!

Shu Lien comenzó a incrementar su ki. Su cabello comenzó a mecerse y empezó a cambiar a un color dorado.

Vegeta: ¡Maldición!

Gohan: Debe ser una broma.

Piccoro: No. Y eso no es todo su poder.

Shu Lien y Trunks comenzaron a pelear hasta que los dos se empujaron con una patada y al mismo tiempo, los 2 cayeron fuera de la plataforma.

Anunciador: Los dos han salido de la plataforma. Esto es un empate.

Shu Lien y Trunks se levantaron y volvieron a subir a la plataforma.

Anunciador: (Preguntándole a Trunks y a Shu Lien) ¿Quieren el desempate?

Trunks: Por mí está bien así.

Shu Lien: Por mí también.

Anunciador: (Anunciando) Los ganadores del torneo son Trunks y Shu Lien.

El público aplaude.

Shu Lien: Felicidades Trunks.

Trunks: (Sonriendo) Felicidades Shu Lien.

Nota del Autor: Bueno antes que nada me disculpo por haberlo mandado 2 días tardes este capítulo que es el cuarto. Espero que este capítulo no les haya sido aburrido y bueno si lo fue pues que mal pero les recomiendo que lo lean ya que es capítulo clave, o sea, hay cosas claves de la historia.

En el próximo capítulo.

Se ha hablado mucho de Woody ¿por qué? Woody es el mayor del grupo y es de Nueva Zelanda. Shu Lien tiene un sueño que alarma a Woody y hace que regrese a su país natal y solucione su problema. No se pierdan este dramático capítulo: "Woody".


	5. Woody

WOODY

"Ring, ring" Woody despierta y apaga el despertador con un suave golpe. Bosteza y se levanta para bañarse. Se escucha el agua de la regadera caer.

Woody: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre? Porque es lo que siempre he querido. Pero ni si quiera sé quien es ella ¡Es imposible saberlo! Tengo las mejores guitarras del mundo. Pero… ¿cómo las conseguí? Por ella ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Es como si ella supiera mi vida, mis pensamientos y sueños ¿Qué cosa es ella? ¿Por qué ella lo tiene todo? Es una de ellos.

Woody empieza a recordar el momento de la pelea de Shu Lien y Trunks. Exactamente en el momento cuando se convirtieron en súper saiyajin.

Woody: Sí, es una de esos guerreros.

Woody sale del baño y se viste. Toma su guitarra que estaba en una silla y sale de una cabaña.

"Knock, knock".

Mel abre la puerta.

Mel: Hola Woody. ¿Cómo estas?  
Woody: Bien. ¿Ya empezaron?

Shu Lien se acercó a la puerta.

Shu Lien: No. Te estábamos esperando.

Mel invita a pasar a Woody. Ella, Miche y Shu Lien se sentaron en un sillón y Woody sacó la guitarra.

Woody: Agu me dijo que tocara esto.

Woody comenzó a tocar pero algo le salió mal.

Shu Lien: (Observando) ¿Qué sucede?

Woody: Perdón, no estaba concentrado.

Mel: Tranquilo, no hay por qué estar nervioso.

Woody: Lo sé. Nunca me había pasado.

Shu Lien: Descansa un poco.

Woody: Sí.

Mel: Te recomiendo que vayas al jardín japonés.

Woody: Gracias.

Woody fue al jardín japonés.

Shu Lien: Woody tiene algo…

Mel: ¿Cómo sabes? Apenas lo conoces.

Shu Lien[Su mente me lo dice No lo sé. Sólo supongo.

Shu Lien fue con Woody al jardín.

Shu Lien: ¿Es Erika lo que no deja concentrarte verdad?

Woody: ¿Cómo sabes de ella? A ti ¿qué te importa?

Shu Lien: Quiero ayudar. No necesitamos a un integrante con esa actitud.

Shu Lien lo miró a los ojos.

Shu Lien: Si no te gusta puedes irte. Aunque seas un elemento importante.

Woody: Es que tú no entiendes.

Shu Lien: Sí te entiendo porque-

Woody: Porque…

Shu Lien: Sé quien es ella. Supongo…

Woody: Hum. ¿Supones? A ver… según tú. ¿Cómo es ella?

Shu Lien: Es alta y rubia como tú. Tiene cabello lindo y ojos azules. Ella está en Nueva Zelanda, su país natal. Ustedes 2 se reunían con sus amigos en una calle en frente de una casa roja.

Woody: (Mirándola a los ojos) ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Shu Lien: (Esquivando la mirada) Yo… lo vi… en mi sueño…

Woody: ¿Un sueño?

Shu Lien: Sí. Tú sabes, cuando duermes y se te cruzan imágenes que-

Woody: Shu Lien. Sé lo que es un sueño.

Shu Lien: No estás de buen humor…

Woody: Perdón pero no me gusta que se metan en mi vida.

Shu Lien: Lo siento. Sólo pensé que deberías estar enterado de que Erika está arrestada.

Shu Lien salió del jardín y fue a la sala en donde estaban Miche y Mel. Woody permanecía en el jardín y después fue con Shu Lien. Woody se paró frente a ella, se arrodilló, le tomó las manos y le besó la frente. Shu Lien lo miraba extrañada al igual que Miche y Mel.

Woody: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Shu Lien: Déjame ayudarte.

Woody: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Shu Lien: No lo sé. Algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo.

Miche: Acepta su ayuda Woody.

Woody: Sólo dime qué pasó y cómo llegar a ella.

Shu Lien: La acusaron de robo.

Woody: ¿Y qué se supone que robó?

Shu Lien: Un tesoro nacional.

Woody: Y ¿quién es el culpable?

Shu Lien: Gackt.

Woody no lo podía creer. Gackt era su mejor amigo y él nunca tuvo la necesidad de robar. Woody no entendía nada.

Woody: Y ¿por qué Erika?

Shu Lien: La drogó Gackt y la encontraron con la evidencia en la escena del crimen.

Woody: Tengo que ir.

Shu Lien: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Woody: No. Aún así gracias.

Shu Lien: Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Woody: Gracias. Me tengo que ir a empacar.

Shu Lien: Vuelve pronto.

Woody: Antes de que me vaya, ¿cómo supiste todo esto?

Shu Lien: Ya te dije. Un sueño.

Woody: Es sólo un sueño.

Shu Lien: Entonces déjalo así. Es sólo un sueño.

Woody: No. Acertaste con las características de Erika.

Shu Lien: Has lo que quieras.

Miche: Woody, confía en ella. No es la primera vez que esto pasa.

Woody estaba saliendo de la casa de Shu Lien. Él se acerca a ella y la ve a los ojos.

Woody: Eres muy extraña.

Shu Lien: No eres el primero que me lo dice.

Woody sonríe.

Woody: Gracias. Espero no tardar tanto.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Suerte.

Woody sale de la casa de Shu Lien.

Mel: ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

Shu Lien: Lo acabo de decir.

Mel: ¿Por un sueño?

Miche: Sí Mel. A ella le pasa seguido.

Mel: (Un poco asustada) Pues entonces cuando sueñes conmigo me dices.

Shu Lien: Está bien. [Pobre Woody. Espero que pueda encontrar las pistas que le dejé

Día siguiente.

Auckland-Nueva Zelanda. Woody comienza a buscar la celda en donde estaba Erika.

Erika: ¿Woody? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Woody[Así que era cierto ¡Erika! ¿Estás bien?

Woody y Erika se abrazaron.

Woody: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Erika: Me culparon de haber robado un tesoro nacional. Me hallaron en la escena del crimen con la evidencia en las manos bajo una dosis de droga.

Woody[Justo lo que dijo Shu Lien ¿Te diste cuenta de quien fue?

Erika: Sí pero no me creyeron. Lo bueno es que sólo estaré aquí 5 días ya que estaba drogada.

Woody sonrió pero después volvió a la seriedad.

Woody: ¿Quién fue?

Erika bajó la mirada y se quedó callada. Woody puso sus manos en los hombros de Erika y la miró a los ojos.

Woody: Erika ¿quién fue?

Erika: (Diciendo en voz baja y suave) Gackt…

Woody: ¿Quién?

Erika: (Gritando, llorando y quitándose las manos de Woody de los hombros) ¡Fue Gackt! ¡Gackt! ¡Ese perro mal parido! ¡Fue él!

Woody: (Pateando los barrotes de la celda) Lo sabía… ella me lo dijo. Tenía razón.

Erika: ¿Quién?

Woody: U-u-una amiga. Shu Lien. Es una niña muy extraña. Ella me lo dijo todo. Ella soñó todo esto. Ella quería ayudar y por incrédulo y orgulloso no la dejé.

Erika: Dile de mi parte que le estoy agradecida por haberte traído de vuelta.

Woody: Ella pudo haberme ayudado para que Gackt se funda aquí.

Erika: Gackt… es tu amigo.

Woody: Él no es mi amigo.

El celular de Woody sonaba hasta que él lo atendió.

Woody: ¿Hola?

Shu Lien: Ho-hola Woody.

Woody: Eres tú (Miró a Erika)

Shu Lien: Supongo que ya estás en Auckland…

Woody: Sí. Estoy con Erika.

Shu Lien: ¿Cómo está?

Woody: Está bien. Gracias.

Shu Lien: Escucha con mucha atención Woody. Busqué el correo electrónico de Gackt y entré a su cuenta.

Woody: Pero ¿cómo?

Shu Lien: Escúchame. Vi los mails entrantes y esto lo planearon desde que te fuiste a la Capital del Sur.

Woody: ¿Por qué hablas en plural? ¿Qué no fue sólo Gackt?

Shu Lien: Al final fue solo Gackt. Los demás ya no siguieron con la operación. Parece ser que salió el plan como querían.

Woody: ¿O sea que no querían el tesoro nacional?

Shu Lien: No. Te querían a ti lejos y a Erika en la cárcel.

Woody: (Pateando la celda) ¡Maldito!

Shu Lien: ¡Woody! Escúchame. Gackt siempre tiene su webcam prendida y en la red. Él tiene una chamarra con un frasco que contiene droga, la misma que usó con Erika. Tienes que hacer que la policía vaya a la casa de Gackt y lo encuentre.

Woody: Está bien.

Shu Lien: Woody date prisa. Tiene que ser hoy.

Woody: ¿Hoy?

Shu Lien: Si no quieres que Kami muera…

Woody: ¿Qu-qué dices?

Shu Lien: Kami está dispuesto a declarar pero Gackt tiene en esa misma chamarra una pistola la cual terminará con la vida de Kami. Tienes que probar a la policía que Gackt es la persona que buscan.

Woody: ¿Estás segura?

Shu Lien: ¿Me he equivocado en algo?

Woody permanece callado.

Shu Lien: Confía en mí. Pero ten cuidado Woody. Gackt es peligroso.

Woody: Gracias Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: Agrádeseme después. Adiós.

Woody: Adiós.

Se corta la comunicación.

Erika: ¿Era ella?

Woody: Sí. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer algo urgente.

Erika: ¿Qué sucede?

Woody: Kami está en peligro. Adiós.

Woody ya se iba cuando Erika lo detuvo.

Erika: Woody.

Woody: Dime.

Erika: Cuando salga de esta preséntame a Shu Lien.

Woody: No Erika.

Erika: ¿Por qué?

Woody: No es una niña normal. No me gustaría que te juntaras con ella.

Erika: Está bien.

Woody: OK, ya me voy.

Erika: Woody, ten mucho cuidado.

Woody: Sí.

Woody salió del lugar, llamó a la policía y fue a la casa de Gackt. Todo estaba listo para terminar con Gackt. Las patrullas se escondieron y Woody decidió seguir con su "plan".

"Knock, knock". Woody esperó hasta que un chico alto, cabello rubio hasta el hombro; abrió.

Gackt: ¿Woo-Woody? (Abrazándolo) ¡Brother! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Oh pero pasa. (Invitándolo a entrar) ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas consejos? Como los que siempre te daba. ¿Te acuerdas amigo?

Woody: Dime…"amigo" ¿Desde cuando decidiste cambiar la razón por la demencia?

Gackt: Hermano pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Woody: (Gritando) Erika y yo queríamos paz y tú lo arruinas todo. (Mirándolo a los ojos) Tú no eres mi hermano.

Gackt: ¿Qué me importa? Nunca fuiste un verdadero amigo pero vamos a ver cuanto durarías como enemigo.

Gackt toma su chamarra que está en la mesa y está a punto de retirarse.

Woody: Deja ahí la chamarra.

Gackt metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pistola y apuntó hacia Woody. De la nada, aparece Shu Lien cortándole la mano a Gackt pero no la cortó completamente.

Gackt: (Con expresión de dolor) Perra estúpida. No sé cómo apareciste pero si no te haces a un lado te mueres aquí mismo.

Shu Lien mantenía firme su espada. Sólo eran Gackt, Shu Lien y Woody en la sala. Un silencio los envolvió. Gackt disparó.

Woody: ¡Shu Lien!

Shu Lien atrapó la bala con un movimiento rápido y la hizo polvo. Éste se le escapó de las manos como suave arena.

Gackt: (Impactado) ¿Quién eres tú?

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) ¿Quién soy yo?

Shu Lien comenzó a mover la amenazante espada con destreza.

Shu Lien: Soy la diosa del infierno, soy el dragón envenenado de desierto, emperatriz de Giang Hu. Soy Shu Lien.

Con un movimiento rápido Shu Lien le quitó la chamarra a Gackt.

Shu Lien: Woody, ve por los oficiales.

Woody: Oye, oye. No acepto que me den órdenes.

Shu Lien: Entonces muérete aquí mismo.

Woody: Está bien.

Desde adentro, Shu Lien empujó a Gackt hacia la salida. Él estaba rodeado. Pero todavía poseía el arma y disparó a unos cuantos. Logró escapar.

Woody: Se escapó.

Shu Lien: Maldición.

Woody: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shu Lien: Necesitabas ayuda.

Woody: ¿Yo? Yo no… espera. Sí. Sí la necesitaba. Muchas gracias.

Shu Lien sonrió.

Shu Lien: No me lo agradezcas ahora. Se nos fue.

De repente se ve a una chica rubia y alta. Era Erika. Ella se acerca a Woody.

Erika: (Viendo a Shu Lien) ¿Quién es ella Woody?

Woody: Ella es Shu Lien.

Erika: ¿Tú eres Shu Lien?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Erika: Woody me ha hablado de ti. Muchas gracias por todo.

Shu Lien: Todavía no termina…

En eso aparece un chico de estatura mediana, cabello negro hasta el hombro.

Woody: ¡Kami!

Kami: (Saludando a Woody) Gracias por venir.

Erika: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kami: (Observando a su alrededor) Siguiendo a Gackt…

Shu Lien: ¡Cuidado! ¡Todos abajo!

Aparece Gackt disparando pero Shu Lien atrapó las balas de nuevo con sus manos y de nuevo las hizo polvo. Gackt lanzó agujas y Shu Lien las devolvió con su espada clavándolas a Gackt. De su pecho salió sangre.

Erika: Y así mueres.

Gackt: (Escupiendo sangre) Y tú también.

Erika puso su mano en su cuello y se quitó la aguja que tenía clavada.

Gackt: Que disfrutes el cielo linda.

Woody: ¡Maldito!

Gackt: Aunque la vida que esperaba quitar era la de Kami.

Kami se sorprendió y se quedó inmóvil.

Gackt: Yo te dediqué años. Te guié en el mundo de la cibernética pero tú me ocultaste los detalles y lograste muchas cosas. Kami… mi (tose) única familia (escupe sangre) mi único enemigo…

Gackt murió. Kami siguió paralizado. Woody se acercó a Gackt y lo comenzó a mover.

Woody: No… no puedes morir. Dime qué veneno usaste. ¡Dime qué veneno usaste!

Kami: Uso…Yin Púrpura.

Shu Lien: Oh no…

Kami: Yin púrpura se va directo al corazón.

Erika: No tiene antídoto.

Woody: Todo tiene su antítesis.

Kami: El antídoto existe. Él me lo enseñó. La fórmula es fácil pero es tardada su preparación. Por favor déjenme ayudar.

Erika: Está bien. Date prisa.

Kami: Resiste.

Kami y Shu Lien salieron corriendo. Woody se quedó solo con Erika. Ella y Woody permanecían sentados. Ya había pasado tiempo.

Erika: Woody… la vida se me está yendo…

Woody: Shh…

Erika: Sólo me queda un aliento…

Woody: Úsalo para meditar, ilumínate, como te han enseñado. Así llegarás al cielo. No lo desperdicies… en mí.

Erika: Ya he desperdiciado toda mi vida. Quería decirte con mi último aliento que siempre te he amado…

Erika se recostó. Ya no pudo más. Woody la sostuvo. Le acarició el rostro y de él brotaron lágrimas.

Erika: Prefiero ser un fantasma, arrastrándome a tu lado como un alma condenada, que llegar al cielo sin ti. Debido a nuestro amor…

Erika cerró los ojos. Woody besó a Erika por primera y última vez. Ella se fue… Murió en los brazos de Woody. Tiempo más tarde, Kami y Shu Lien llegaron corriendo. Kami sostenía una pequeña bolsa en la mano. Shu Lien observó.

Shu Lien: ¿Se fue?

Woody se levantó y se acercó.

Woody: (Limpiándose las lágrimas) Se la acaba de llevar la ambulancia.

Woody se acercó a Shu Lien, la peinó y le acarició el rostro.

Woody: Vamos a casa.

Shu Lien: (Dando un suspiro) Vamos…

Woody y Shu Lien se despidieron de Kami y tomaron el avión que los llevaría de regreso a la Capital del Oeste.

Horas más tarde.

Cada quién fue a su casa. Shu Lien le contó a Miche todo lo ocurrido.

Miche: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y no hiciste nada para evitar su muerte?

Shu Lien: No era mi deber.

Miche: (Enojada) ¿Entonces lo haces todo por deber?

Shu Lien: Miche…yo…

Miche: (Mirándola a los ojos) Tienes dones Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: Pero no me comportaré como un dios.

Miche: Pudiste salvarla. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Shu Lien: No está en mi derecho decidir quien vive y quien muere. Traté de comportarme como lo que soy. Un humano.

Miche: (Más enojada) ¡Tú no eres un humano! ¡Recuérdalo! ¡No lo eres! (Calmándose) Por algo estás aquí Shu Lien.

Notas del Autor: Bueno pues este ha sido un capítulo un poco trágico y confuso. Es la historia de la película "El Tigre y El Dragón" de Ang Lee. Como pudimos ver, Woody es un humano muy lindo, maduro y responsable y ustedes se preguntarán por qué tanto misterio en Woody. Es porque el fue un misterio para mí. El sueño que tiene Shu Lien es el mismo que algún día yo tuve. Gackt y Kami, dos ex miembros de la banda Malice Mizer pero no tienen nada que ver en mi historia, sólo usé sus nombres.

En el próximo capítulo.

Shu Lien y los demás viven al parecer un día común, sin acción, ni misterio ni nada más que lo que un humano normal vive. Trunks comienza a hacer algo para estar con Shu Lien y cuando salieron Shu Lien ya era reconocida por la obra que había escrito. Después, llega ese día. Su primer día de clases en la secundaria Orange Star donde para Shu Lien se le hizo estar en el grupo más extraño de todos… Todo esto y más lo verán en el siguiente capítulo: "Vida común".


	6. Vida Comun

VIDA COMÚN

Ya había pasado una semana después del incidente en Nueva Zelanda. Era un fin de semana. Shu Lien fue la primera en levantarse. Peinó su cabello y fue a la cocina sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Miche y a Mel. Después de unos minutos, Mel se levantó y también fue a la cocina.

Mel: Buenos días.

Shu Lien: Buenos días Mel. ¿Tienes hambre?

Se escuchó un rugido de estómago.

Mel: (Observando su estómago) Me temo que sí.

Shu Lien: Ya terminé de hacer el desayuno. ¿Le hablas a Miche por favor?

Mel: Sí.

Mel subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Miche y abrió la puerta. Miche se encontraba mirándose al espejo.

Mel: Buenos días Miche.

Miche: Buenos días Mel.

Mel: Shu Lien nos espera para desayunar.

Miche: OK.

Mel y Miche fueron al comedor. Shu Lien comenzó a servir el desayuno.

Miche: Buenos días Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: Igualmente.

Miche: Te levantaste temprano hoy…

Shu Lien se sentó a comer.

Miche: (Observando el pan tostado) Shu Lien… quemaste el pan…

Mel: (Observando un recipiente que tenía una extraña mezcla) ¿Qué es esto? Mezclaste las frutas y las verduras.

Shu Lien: Es la primera vez que hago el desayuno. Puede verse raro pero sabe bien.

Las 3 probaron el "alimento". Todas pusieron cara desagradable.

Shu Lien: (Escupiendo la comida) ¡Pero que asco! No lo vuelvo a hacer en mi vida.

Mel: No por favor.

Miche: Yo haré el desayuno.

Miche entró a la cocina, sacó unas cosas e hizo el desayuno. Lo llevó a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Mel: (Tomando café) Mañana es el primer día de clases.

Miche: Sí. Qué nervios. Que mal que no me tocó en el mismo salón que tú Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: Sí… por cierto Mel, ¿por qué no quisiste entrar a la misma preparatoria?

Mel: Porque me gustó más la otra.

Shu Lien: Oh… (Se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca) ya veo… ¿vas a salir hoy Mel?

Mel: Sí. Agu quedó en pasar por mí para hacernos el cambio de look.

Miche: (Con mirada maliciosa) Con que Agu… ¿eh?

Mel: No empieces.

Miche: Está bien. Está bien. ¡Oh! Por cierto Shu Lien. Habló… (Tratándose de acordar) el… ¡oh! Sí. El Comandante Rabb. Habló cuando estabas en Auckland.

Shu Lien: (Diciendo en voz baja) Cierto… me esperaba la corte…

Miche: ¿Qué?

Shu Lien: Nada…

Se escuchó el timbre.

Mel: (Levantándose de la mesa) Llegó Agu.

Mel salió de la casa. Ella y Agu se fueron.

Shu Lien: Voy a la biblioteca ¿Tú no vas a ir?

Miche: Sí. Voy a comprar unos zapatos y las cosas que me faltan para la escuela. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Shu Lien: Sí por favor. Otra vez me debilité. ¿Podrías comprar más medicina?

Miche: Sí…

Shu Lien: Bueno… ya me voy a cambiar.

Shu Lien se fue a vestir y después salió de la casa. De repente sonó el teléfono. Miche atendió la llamada.

Miche: ¿Hola?...Hola Trunks ¿Cómo estás?

Trunks: Bien Miche. ¿Van a salir hoy?

Miche: Pues yo ya estoy a punto de salir. Las demás ya se fueron.

Trunks: Mmm ¿A dónde?

Miche: Mel se fue con Agu a cambiarse de look y Shu Lien fue a la biblioteca.

Trunks: OK. Te hablo después. Adiós.

Miche: Adiós…

Se cortó la comunicación. Trunks bajó las escaleras corriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bra y estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien lo detuvo.

Vegeta: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Trunks: A… a la biblioteca. Y después iré a comprar lo que me falta para mañana.

Vegeta: Más te vale…

Trunks: Sí papá.

Trunks salió de la casa y voló hacia la biblioteca. Trunks entró y comenzó a buscar.

Shu Lien: ¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trunks: Ho- Hola Shu Lien. Vine a buscar unos libros.

Shu Lien: Ah… ¿Qué tipo de libros lees?

Trunks: Pues… de… bueno por algo estoy en la sección gótica ¿no?

Shu Lien: ¿Entonces a ti también te gusta lo gótico?

Trunks: Sí…

Shu Lien: Y a parte de leer, ¿escribes?

Trunks: No…

Shu Lien: Mmm. ¡Qué lástima! Así podríamos compartir nuestros poemas o cosas así.

Trunks: ¿Escribes poemas?

Shu Lien: Sí… ¿no lo sabías?

Trunks: Mmm no.

Shu Lien: ¿Te gustaría leer algunos?

Trunks: ¡Claro!

Shu Lien: Nos tocó estar en el mismo salón; ¿qué te parece si te los doy mañana?

Trunks: Claro. Oye…

Shu Lien: Dime…

Trunks: Bueno… ya me voy. Iré a comprar lo que me falta.

Shu Lien: Yo también tengo que comprar cosas.

Trunks: ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Shu Lien: (Mirándolo a los ojos) Me encantaría…

Shu Lien y Trunks salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron hacia el lugar en donde comprarían lo que necesitaban.

Shu Lien: Que bueno que estaré con ustedes en el mismo salón.

Trunks: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Shu Lien: La gente me molesta mucho.

Trunks: ¿Por qué?

Shu Lien: No lo sé. Para ellos soy alguien de otro universo o algo así.

Trunks: Ya veo…

Shu Lien: Sí…

Llegaron a la tienda y compraron algunos cuadernos.

Trunks: ¿No estás comprando muchos cuadernos?

Shu Lien: Sí, lo que pasa es que escribo mucho. Y ahora escribo más porque ya voy a publicar mi segundo libro.

Trunks: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?!

Shu Lien: Sí. El año pasado publiqué el primero. Se vendió bien…

Trunks: ¿Y cómo es que yo no supe nada?

Shu Lien: Porque quien sabe en qué mundo vives.

Afuera de la tienda.

Trunks: ¿Te gusta el helado?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Trunks: ¿Quieres ir por uno?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Trunks sacó su celular y marcó a su casa.

Trunks: ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? Ah…me encontré a Shu Lien en la biblioteca y la invité a tomar un helado. (Un poco molesto) No mamá. (Sonrojado) No empieces. ¿Van a salir? Mmm. OK yo le digo. Bye.

Se corta la comunicación. Trunks guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

Trunks: Oye Shu Lien…

Shu Lien: Dime…

Trunks: Mis papás van a salir. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Shu Lien: Oh…sí. Claro.

Llegaron a la heladería y los 2 pidieron.

Shu Lien: Me da un helado doble de chocolate.

Trunks: A mí también por favor.

Después de pocos minutos, el vendedor le entregó el helado. Los 2 buscaron una mesa, se sentaron y cada quien disfrutaba su helado. De repente se acercó un muchacho de más o menos 23 años a Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El muchacho la miró y dijo: "Avanuz, Brujo Avanuz"

Shu Lien: ¿Qué deseas?

Trunks observó no muy contento.

Avanuz: ¿Eres Shu Lien?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Brujo: Oh no lo puede creer que te esté viendo.

Trunks: ¿Por qué?

Brujo: (Sacando de su mochila lápiz y papel) Me fascinó tu libro y estoy seguro que te irá bien con Pichagi. ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?

Shu Lien: (Tragando saliva) ¿Me-me est-estas pidiendo un autógrafo?

Brujo: Por favor.

Shu Lien miró al muchacho alto con cabello y ojos obscuros.

Shu Lien: (Mirando a Trunks emocionada) ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi primer autógrafo.

Trunks sonrió.

Trunks: (También emocionado) Pues adelante. Dáselo.

Brujo le dio el papel y el lápiz y Shu Lien firmó sonriente en él.

Brujo: (Observando el autógrafo) Fui el primero… muchas gracias.

Shu Lien: Gracias a ti.

Brujo: Estaré esperando tu próximo libro.

Trunks miró a Shu Lien con ternura. Se sentía muy feliz por ella.

Brujo: Bueno ya no te quito tu tiempo. Adiós.

El chico salió de la heladería. Trunks y Shu Lien se miraron incrédulos.

Trunks: Felicidades.

Shu Lien: Gracias. Oye Trunks. Tú que ya has estado en esa escuela y que conoces a los estudiantes, ¿cómo son?

Trunks: Pues… son molestos.

Shu Lien: Oh… eso me temía… (Se llevó helado a la boca)

Trunks: No te preocupes. Estaremos Goten y yo. Los ignoras y te vas con nosotros.

Shu Lien: Gracias Trunks.

Siguiente día.

Mel: (Mirando el reloj) ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Miche! ¡Shu Lien!

Shu Lien y Miche se levantan de una. Cada una se llevó un pedazo de pan tostado a la boca y salieron corriendo de la casa. Trunks estaba en la misma situación que ellas. De repente Trunks no se fijó por donde corría y chocó con Shu Lien. Ella cayó al suelo. Se le llegó a levantar un poco la falda. Ella se llegó a dar cuenta y se cubrió.

Trunks: Shu-Shu Li-Lien. Lo siento.

Shu Lien: No hay problema.

Trunks ayudó a Shu Lien a levantarse. Miche observaba divertida pero después reaccionó.

Miche: Es tarde.

Trunks: Tendremos que ir volando.

Shu Lien: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Shu Lien cargó a Miche y salieron volando hacia la escuela. Después llegaron a la escuela y entraron corriendo. Miche se metió al salón que le correspondía al igual que Shu Lien y Trunks.

Profesor 1: Jóvenes. Les presento a su nueva compañera: Miche. ¿Puedes hablarnos un poco de ti?

Miche: Sí. Mi nombre es Michelle pero me dicen Miche. Tengo 14 años y soy de la Capital del Sur pero vivo en la Capital del Oeste. Hace mucho tiempo me vine a vivir aquí con mi amiga Shu Lien pero seguíamos asistiendo al colegio en la Capital del Sur.

Mientras tanto Shu Lien y Trunks entraron al salón corriendo.

Profesor: Buenas noches señor Briefs.

Trunks: Lo- Lo siento profesor. Se me hizo tarde.

Profesor: Sí. Eso ya lo sé. Toma tu lugar.

Trunks se sentó al lado de Goten y dejó su mochila al lado y colocó sus manos en la nuca.

Goten: ¿Qué pasó galán?

Trunks: Es que choqué con Shu Lien y caímos los dos.

Goten: ¿En serio? ¿Ella cayó? ¿No se le levantó la falda?

Trunks: Un poco…

Goten: Eha galán. Suertudo.

Trunks: No. Te equivocas.

Profesor: (A Shu Lien) Usted debe ser… (Mirando su lista) la señorita Long.

Shu Lien: Soy la persona a la que todos llaman Shu Lien. Vengo de la Capital del Este, cerca de la región 776. Hace mucho me vine a vivir aquí pero fui transferida a Tokio-3. Acabo de regresar. Tengo 14 años.

Profesor: Mucho gusto. Siéntate al lado de Trunks y Goten. No sé por que pero presiento que usted y el señor Briefs terminarán juntos.

Shu Lien y Trunks se sonrojaron.

Goten: (Diciéndole a Trunks) ¿Ya ves galán?

Una chica rubia con cabello hasta el hombro y ojos azules se levantó molesta.

Emi: ¡Ah no! Eso no Trunks es mío.

Trunks: ¿Qué dices? Yo no soy de nadie.

Goten: Uy galán. Aquí se van a agarrar por ti.

Trunks: Goten, cállate.

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

Profesor: Silencio jóvenes. Ese debe ser el otro compañero nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un chico con cabello negro hasta el hombro, ojos verdes, blusa rosa y pantalones verdes y se acercó al profesor.

Profesor: Usted debe ser… ¿Takanori?

Takanori: Sí, soy Takanori O' Hara pero pueden llamarme Yuki.

Profesor: ¿Yuki?

Yuki: (Con mirada "sexy") Sí profesor.

Profesor: Háblanos un poco de ti Yuki.

Yuki: Pues acabo de llegar de París porque fui a un desfile de modas. Yo soy de aquí y tengo 15 años. Los festejé en París. En mi tiempo libre me dedico al manicure.

Profesor: (Con una gota de sudor) Ah… ¿así que acabas de cumplir 15?

Yuki: Sí. Soy quinceañera.

Todos los hombres comenzaron a reír.

Profesor: Silencio jóvenes.

Emi: Ven Yuki. Puedes sentarte aquí.

Yuki se sentó al lado del a chica rubia.

Yuki: ¿Quién es el galán que está sentado delante de nosotras?

Emi: Es Trunks. Es hijo de la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula.

Yuki: Mmm es un pimpollo.

Emi: Y es todo mío. Pero ¿ves a la chica que está sentada al lado de él?

Yuki: (Observando) Sí.

Emi: Siento que me lo va a quitar.

Yuki: ¿Esa? Ay no. Se ve tonta.

Recreo. Todos salieron al jardín. Shu Lien se alejó de todos y se sentó en una banca a leer. En eso se acercó Miche.

Miche: Shu Lien ¿por qué tan sola?

Shu Lien: (Sin quitar la vista del libro) ¿Te extraña?

Miche: (Sentándose al lado de ella) No… Oye y ¿cómo te fue?

Shu Lien: Me tocó en el grupo más extraño.

Miche: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Shu Lien: Pues… (Volteando hacia otro lugar) ¿Ves a esa rubia que está allá con ese chico de rosa?

Miche: ¡No me digas que eso es un chico!

Shu Lien: Sí. Pues no se, son personas extrañas. Como que no les simpatizo ¿entiendes?

Miche: Sí pero desde cuando te preocupa eso.

Shu Lien: Tienes razón.

De repente un balón que venía a toda velocidad golpeó a Miche.

Shu Lien: ¡Miche!

Goten se acercó corriendo.

Goten: Oops. ¿A quién le pegué?

Miche: A mí tonto.

Goten: Oh perdón. (Moviéndole la cabeza) perdón, perdón. (Se arrodilló) Perdón Miche.

Miche: Sí, ya, OK.

Goten: (Colocó sus manos en el rostro de Miche) ¿Me perdonas?

Miche: Ya te dije que sí.

Miche se sonrojó, en eso se acercó Trunks.

Trunks: (Observando) ¿Ya andan?

Goten: (Retirando nervioso sus manos de Miche) ¿De qué hablas?

Trunks comenzó a imitar a Goten y Shu Lien comenzó a reír.

Miche: Ash que tontos ¬¬

Shu Lien: (Riendo) ¿Ves? Así se siente.

Un chico musculoso, cabello rubio y corto, ojos verdes, se acercó.

Goten: ¿Qué pasó Ken?

Ken: Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. ¿Ya no van a jugar?

Goten: Ah sí. (Dirigiéndose a Trunks) Vamos galán.

Trunks: Sí.

Ken, Goten y Trunks se fueron y Miche y Shu Lien se quedaron de nuevo solas, en eso se acercó Emi con expresión de que algo trama pero Shu Lien no le dio importancia.

Emi: (Dirigiéndose a Miche) Déjanos a solas.

Miche miró a Shu Lien y se retiró.

Emi: Shu Lien ¿verdad?

Shu Lien no respondió pero levantó la vista.

Emi: Déjame decirte que Trunks es mío y que no voy a permitir que seas tan resbalosa con él.

Shu Lien: No soy una resbalosa y Trunks no es de nadie. Estas celosa porque eres insegura porque sabes que él se puede ir. No sé que seas de él. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto así que no me molestes.

Emi: Estás advertida.

Shu Lien no respondió y se retiró del lugar para entrar de nuevo al salón de clases. Ya ahí adentro vio que Trunks entró.

Shu Lien: Trunks.

Trunks: Dime Shu Lien…

Shu Lien: ¿No sabes si me puedo sentar en otro lugar?

Trunks: Pero si aquí estamos bien los 3…

Shu Lien: Lo sé pero tu novia ya me reclamó y no quiero que me esté molestando.

Trunks sentía que se le salían los ojos y Goten comenzó a reír.

Trunks: ¿Qué- qué dices? ¿Mi novia?

Goten: Eah galán, agarrón el primer día.

Trunks: ¿A quién te refieres?

Shu Lien: Pues a la rubia de atrás.

Goten comenzó a reír.

Trunks: ¡¿Te refieres a Emi?!

Goten seguía riendo.

Shu Lien: Supongo que sí.

El profesor entró, todos atendieron.

Tiempo después en la salida Shu Lien y Miche se dirigían a su casa cuando Goten se acerca corriendo.

Goten: ¿No quieren ir hoy a mi casa?

Miche: Oh sí.

Shu Lien: Lo siento Goten, no podemos.

Goten: ¿Por qué?

Miche: Sí, ¿por qué Shu Lien?

Shu Lien: Tenemos ensayo. ¿Recuerdas?

Miche: (Desilusionada) Es verdad…

Goten: Mmm qué lastima.

Shu Lien: Aún así gracias por la invitación.

Goten: De nada pero visítenme cuando se desocupen ¿OK?

Shu Lien: Así será.

Goten: Hasta luego.

Miche: Adiós Goten.

Se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Cuando Miche y Shu Lien iban llegando observaron que las esperaban a fuera de su casa.

Nota del Autor: Bien pues aquí tienen el 6º capítulo como pueden ver tiene un poco de modismos mexicanos para hacerlo mas comprensible y divertido. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

En el próximo capítulo:

Dentro de Pichagi hay una persona que a pesar de ser demasiado social y buena, no es aceptada por alguna extraña razón por la gente. Talvez es porque no sabe adaptarse bien. Esta persona ha sufrido muchos cambios, cambios que la gente común ha sufrido… todo esto lo sabrán en nuestro próximo capítulo: "Mel".


	7. Mel

MEL

Melisa, apodada Mel por Shu Lien tuvo una vida, se puede decir que difícil ya que aunque fuera muy social, era aceptada por todos, hacía cosas que los demás decían que hiciera. Después de un tiempo se fue haciendo popular con los chicos pero todavía quedaba gente sin aceptarla. Hace 2 años cortó con su novio Ness porque ya no había ningún interés por parte de los dos y mientras el tiempo pasaba ella se enamoró de Agu pero él no le hace caso. Sus papás se divorciaron. Ella vivía con su mamá y cuando ella le dijo a su madre que se iría con Shu Lien ella no se opuso ya que quería que su hija fuera libre y sabía que Melisa estaría bien con Shu Lien.

Casa de Shu Lien. Ella y Miche iban llegando de su primer día de clases cuando vieron que las esperaban en la puerta de su casa.

Shu Lien: Lo siento, se nos hizo tarde.

Mel: Eso ya lo notamos y a ti se te olvidó darme llaves de la casa.

Shu Lien: Lo siento Mel ¡

Mel: Sí, sí, claro, ¬¬

Woody: Bueno, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?

Shu Lien: No…

Shu Lien abrió la casa y todos entraron, sacaron los instrumentos y empezaron a tocar. Andrés detuvo el ensayo.

Ness: ¿Ahora qué?

Andrés: Esta canción es para solista.

Woody: Así es ¿y?

Andrés: Tenemos 3 vocalistas mujeres.

Agu: Tu pregunta es ¿quién de ellas va a cantar?

Andrés: Sí.

Miche: Esta canción es para una voz dulce, aguda. La mía es media así que la canción es más apropiada para Shu Lien que puede hacer con su voz lo que quiera o sería perfecta para Mel.

Ness: (Dirigiéndose a Shu Lien) Tú eres la líder. ¿Qué opinas?

Shu Lien: La canción es perfecta para Mel.

Mel: Gracias. La verdad, esa canción me gusta mucho.

Ness: Pues que bueno porque la interpretarás muy bien.

Mel: Sí. Se puede decir que la canción habla sobre mí. (Cantando) Corazón solitario que cambió de dueño…

Ness: Bueno. (Interrumpe a Mel) Pues vamos a ensayar bien ¿no?

Pichagi ensayó durante 3 horas.

Agu: (Dirigiéndose a Shu Lien) Ya me voy pequeña dama.

Mel: (Desilusionada) ¿Ya te vas?

Ness: (En tono de burla) Ah… Agu ya se va… qué lástima Mel.

Mel lo miró un poco enojada.

Woody, Agu y Andrés se fueron. Ness se quedó un rato más. Los 4 estaban en la sala.

Miche: Vamos bien.

Shu Lien: Y qué bueno porque en un mes grabamos.

Mel: Es muy pronto…

Ness: (Burlándose) Ay, Mel no está preparada. Necesita más ensayos para ver a Agu.

Mel: Bueno, ¿tú qué?

Ness: ¿Qué de qué?

Mel: Pues me has estado molestando todo el día.

Ness: Perdóname pero tú eres la sensible.

Miche y Shu Lien sólo observaban.

Mel: ¿Yo?

Ness: Sí. Yo no tengo la culpa que estés sensible.

Mel: Pues yo no tengo la culpa que sigas ardido.

Miche: (Observando) Uy…

Ness: ¿Ardido yo?

Mel: Sí.

Ness: Estás loca.

Mel: Pues entonces demuéstralo y déjame en paz.

Ness: Pero si yo siempre he sido así y lo sabes. ¿Verdad Shu Lien?

Shu Lien: A mí no me metas.

Ness: Mmm. Pero al menos dile que siempre he sido así.

Shu Lien: Ya te dije. No me metas.

Ness: Mmm bueno tú Miche.

Miche: Yo opino que Mel está, muy sensible y tú te burlaste de más el día de hoy.

Mel: Yo creo que sí, perdón.

Mel subió corriendo a su habitación.

Miche: ¿Qué le pasa?

Ness: Yo no tuve la culpa.

Miche: Eso ya lo sabemos.

Ness: ¿Entonces?

Miche: Shu Lien, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa ?

Shu Lien: (Seria) No pero sea lo que sea, quiere estar sola.

Habitación de Mel. Ella se miró al espejo e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Mel: (Sonriendo sarcásticamente) Hum. ¿Qué pensará la que está del otro lado?

Ella se aseguró que nadie entrara a la habitación, se quitó la ropa, la aventó y se metió al baño. Dejó correr el agua de la regadera, se metió y comenzó a pensar.

Mel[Muy bien Mel. Entraste a la escuela Tomoeda. ¿Y? Otra vez fuiste rechazada. Shu Lien siempre me ha dicho que no me importara lo que piensen los demás pero los demás hacen que me importe lo que piensan. ¿Por qué son así? Si soy buena, bonita, amable…

Bueno, ni sé porqué me preocupo si están conmigo Woody, Agu y Ness… No están en el mismo grupo pero sí en la misma escuela… ¿Para qué quiero más personas a mí alrededor? Eso es obvio. No quiero ser como Shu Lien. No se cómo puede vivir así.

Mel salió del baño, se vistió y se acostó.

Mel: Talvez con Pichagi todo mejore.

Ness, Miche y Shu Lien seguían hablando en la sala.

Miche: Y bueno… Ness ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

Ness: Pues supongo que bien. Me tocó con Mel así que no estoy solo y a ustedes, ¿cómo les fue?

Miche: A mí me fue bien. Sólo que no me tocó con ninguno de nosotros. Y a Shu Lien…

Ness: (Interrumpiendo) Déjame adivinar. Ya tuvo problemas con algún profesor o compañero.

Shu Lien: Ay pues yo no lo llamo problema.

Ness: ¿Y esta vez por qué fue?

Shu Lien: Por Trunks ¬¬

Miche: Eah! Hubo pelea el primer día. Ja ja ja

Shu Lien: Ash ¬¬ ya te pareces a Goten.

Miche: (Sonrojada) Ay no. No digas eso.

Shu Lien sonríe.

Ness: ¿Y cómo estuvo eso?

Shu Lien: Pues una niña quiere andar con Trunks y piensa que me lo voy a quedar.

Ness: (Mirándola) ¿Y no es así?

Shu Lien: Que cosas dices…

Ness: Ja ja ja. Clásica respuesta evasiva.

Shu Lien: Sí, sí, di lo que quieras ¬¬ Bueno tú que estás con Mel, dime cómo le fue.

Ness: Eso no se vale. Me cambias de tema. Bueno pues ya no me queda de otra mas que responder. Supongo que le fue bien pero pues como que tuvo el mismo problema que siempre.

Shu Lien: Ya veo…

Miche: Entonces eso es lo que la tiene así.

Ness: Supongo. (Un poco disgustado) ¡Pero es una tontería!

Shu Lien: Sí pero no lo entiende.

Ness: Mmm bueno, haré lo posible por ayudarla.

Shu Lien: Gracias Ness.

Ness: Bueno pues ya me voy. Mel ya no quiso bajar. ¿Se habrá quedado dormida?

Miche: ¿Quién sabe? Es muy temprano.

Ness: Sí. Bueno ya me voy. Se cuidan.

Shu Lien: Adiós Ness.

Ness se fue a su casa. Miche entró a su habitación pero Shu Lien fue a la habitación de Mel. Sin problemas entró.

Shu Lien: Mel ¿estás despierta?

Mel: ¿Cómo entraste? La puerta estaba con llave.

Shu Lien: Tú lo has dicho… estaba…

Mel: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Shu Lien: ¿Qué sucede?

Mel: Te hice una pregunta y me respondes con otra pregunta. ¿De qué se trata?

Shu Lien: Se trata de que las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Qué pasa?

Mel se sentó. Shu Lien se acercó a la cama y se sentó.

Mel: Nada fuera de lo común.

Shu Lien: Ya dime qué te pasa.

Mel: Eso pasa. No ha cambiado nada. Las cosas con Agu no se dan y sigo siendo rechazada.

Shu Lien: Explícame eso de que sigues siendo rechazada.

Mel: Me porto bien con la gente pero no me hablan, no me aceptan.

Shu Lien: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no escuches a los demás? Que no importa lo que piensen. Tienes a tus padres, tienes a tu hermano, y sobre todo a nosotros, tus verdaderos amigos, los que te conocemos y aceptamos tal cual eres y no hay necesidad de otros que talvez sea gente hipócrita. Ya acabas de conocer a Goten y a Trunks que son excelentes personas. Además, apenas llevas un día. A ti no te pasará lo que a mí me pasa. Yo ya tuve "problemas" el primer día.

Mel: ¿Enserio?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Mel: ¿Por qué?

Shu Lien: No importa. No estamos hablando de mí. Ya verás que los días pasarán y harás muchos amigos.

Mel: Sí, talvez se solucione con Pichagi…

Shu Lien: Sé a lo que te refieres… (Suspira) Mel, ser parte de un grupo no implica fama. No sabemos si seremos famosos y si eres parte de una banda es porque te gusta la música. No por fama.

Mel: Comprendo…

Shu Lien: Sí, sí. Lo mismo me dices SIEMPRE y ya ves…

Mel: (Ríe) Lo sé pero no siempre me sermoneas así y creo que ahora sí me hiciste entender.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo) Pues mas te vale porque no pienso sermonear así de nuevo.

Mel sonríe.

Shu Lien: Te dejo en paz para que medites.

Mel[Y eso cómo se hace ¡ Sí gracias.

Shu Lien salió de la habitación.

Siguiente día. Esta vez Shu Lien se levantó temprano y despertó a las demás, desayunaron y se fueron a la escuela.

Escuela Tomoeda. Mel se sentó en su lugar y empezó a platicar con Ness mientras llegaba el profesor. De repente, una chica de cabello negro, ondulado hasta el hombro y ojos marrones se acercó a Mel.

Sol: Mel ¿verdad?

Mel: (Sonriendo) Sí.

Sol: (Mirando a Ness) ¿Te puedo preguntar algo en privado?

Mel: Claro.

En eso entra el profesor al salón.

Profesor: Buenos días. Sentados por favor.

Sol: (Diciéndole a Mel) Después te digo.

Ness sólo miraba de reojo.

Mel: Sí.

Orange Star Jr. Highschool

Goten: ¿Por qué tan seria? ¿Qué sucede?

Shu Lien: Nada. Sólo tengo sueño.

Trunks: Duérmete. Yo te cubro.

Shu Lien no respondió. Parecía mirar un lugar fijo. Goten pasó su mano por el rostro de Shu Lien.

Goten: ¿Shu Lien? ¿Shu Lien? Trunks, no responde.

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Goten: Mira.

Trunks hizo lo mismo que Goten y Shu Lien bajó bruscamente la cabeza así que Trunks comenzó a moverla como si la despertara.

Shu Lien: (Reaccionando) ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Trunks: No respondías…

Profesor: ¡Briefs! ¡Long! Trato de dar la clase.

Shu Lien: Discúlpenos.

Goten arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno, escribió, lo dobló rápidamente y lo pasó a Shu Lien. Ella abrió el papel y leyó el mensaje: "¿Qué pasa?" Ella respondió: "Me quedé dormida". Dobló el papel y disimuladamente se lo dio a Goten. La expresión de Goten era de sorpresa y confusión, escribió y pasó rápidamente el papel. Shu Lien leyó el mensaje: "¿Dormida? Tenías los ojos abiertos… "Ella escribió y le dio el papel disimuladamente Goten leyó: "Así es".

Profesor: ¡Goten! ¡Deje de leer ese mensaje! Y mañana lo quiero ver con el cabello corto y bien peinado.

Todos rieron.

Tomoeda. Recreo. Mel se encontraba sola, sentada y escribiendo. Ness se acercó.

Ness: ¿Qué haces?

Mel: (Sonriendo) Nada.

Ness: Estás escribiendo.

Mel: (Sin dejar de sonreír) ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

Ness sonrió sarcásticamente. Woody se acercó.

Woody: Mel una chica quiere hablar contigo.

Mel: (Cerrando su cuaderno) Oh sí. Gracias

Mel fue hacia en donde estaba Sol.

Mel: Lo siento Sol, me había olvidado por completo.

Sol: No hay problema.

Mel: ¿Qué era lo que querías saber?

Sol: (Mirando hacia en donde estaba Ness) Ness ¿no es así?

Mel: Sí.

Sol: ¿Qué eres de él?

Mel: (Mirándola en forma maliciosa) ¿Te gusta?

Sol: ¿Qué eres de él?

Mel: (Mirándola) ¿Te gusta?

Sol esquivó la mirada y Mel sonrió.

Mel: No te preocupes. Es sólo mi amigo. Fuimos novios pero no funcionó. Supongo que lo conozco bien… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Sol: ¿Hablas en serio?

Mel: Sí

Sol: Gracias Mel. ¿Enserio no te importa?

Mel: No. De hecho a mí me gusta otra persona…

Sol: ¿Sí? Me gustaría ayudarte. Nos ayudaremos las 2.

Mel: (Sonríe) Me parece bien.

Horas después salieron de la escuela y todos fueron a sus respectivas casas. Shu Lien, Miche y Mel se encontraban en el comedor comiendo.

Shu Lien: (Diciéndole a Miche) ¿Me das la medicina por favor?

Miche: (Entregándole un frasco blanco) Aquí tienes.

Shu Lien recibió el frasco, lo abrió y se llevó una pastilla a la boca ayudándose a pasarla con agua.

Miche: (Observando) Te estás debilitando…

Shu Lien se llevó comida a la boca.

Shu Lien: Lo sé.

Mel: ¿Por qué las medicinas Shu Lien?

Shu Lien no hizo caso a la pregunta de Mel, en vez de eso se volvió a llevar comida a la boca y cambió de tema.

Shu Lien: ¿Cómo te fue hoy Mel?

Mel se dio cuenta de lo que Shu Lien hizo pero lo dejó pasar.

Mel: Me fue bien.

Shu Lien: ¿Sí?

Mel: Sí. Hice otra amistad.

Shu Lien: ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Mel: (Sonriendo) Sí. Tenías razón.

Shu Lien terminó de comer, levantó su plato, se retiró de la mesa, dejo el plato en la cocina y subió a su habitación.

Mel: ¿Tiene algo?

Miche: (Extrañada por la pregunta de Mel) No…

Mel: ¿Dije algo malo?

Miche: (Tomando jugo) No ¿por qué?

Mel: No respondió la pregunta que hice.

Miche: ¡Ah! Es que a Shu Lien no le gusta responder muchas preguntas de su persona. Es algo reservada. Ya deberías saberlo.

Mel: Oh sí. Lo olvidé… Bueno, cambiando de tema, en una semana nos presentaremos en tu escuela ¿no?

Miche: Sí. Espero que todo salga bien.

Mel: Todo saldrá bien.

Miche: Sí. Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu nueva amiga?

Mel: Sol. Al parecer le gustó Ness y me pidió su ayuda.

Miche: ¿Enserio? Ja ja ja. Qué bien.

Mel: Y ella también me ayudará con… (se sonroja) ya sabes quien.

Miche: (La mira divertida y sonríe) Ah… qué bien '

Mel: Con ustedes aprendo muchas cosas.

Miche: (Sonríe) Lo que yo sé y enseño es gracias a ella.

Mel: Es sorprendente a pesar de ser la más pequeña. Aprendí la lección.

Miche: Por fin.

Las dos sonrieron, terminaron de comer, levantaron su plato y lo llevaron a la cocina. Cada quien fue a su habitación.

Shu Lien: Se acerca mi hora…

Nota del Autor: Bien pues espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y también espero que al igual que Mel hayan aprendido algo en este Cáp. "Educativo". Lean el próximo que vienen las partes interesantes.

En el próximo capítulo:

Pichagi se prepara para la presentación en la escuela de Trunks. Al igual que Miche, hay otro chico nuevo de preparatoria quien hace amistad con Miche y después informa a Shu Lien sobre el asunto del juicio pendiente. Todo esto y más en: "Lo nuevo".


	8. Lo Nuevo

LO NUEVO

Orange Jr. High school. Salón de clases en donde se encontraba Miche.

Profesor: Abran sus libros en la página 9.

Todos hicieron lo que el profesor les pidió.

Profesor: Joven Sims, ¿puede leer en voz alta?

El chico comenzó a leer. Después de un rato terminó y se sentó al lado de Miche.

Miche: (En voz baja diciéndole al chico) Algo aburrido ¿no?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y con cara de fastidio.

Miche: Soy Miche. Tú eres… A.J. Sims ¿no es así?

A.J: Sí.

Miche: ¿Eres nuevo?

A.J: Sí.

Miche: Igual yo…

Salón de clases en donde se encontraba Shu Lien.

Profesor: Usted y su grupo se presentarán mañana ¿no es así?

Shu Lien: Sí.

Emi: ¡Ja! ¿Quién será quien nos aturda?

Shu Lien: (Mirando a Emi con una sonrisa maliciosa) Yo seré quien deje en ti un recuerdo macabro, un sabor amargo y una melodía tétrica en tu ser.

Emi[¿Qué? O0 ¡Ja! No lo dudo Long.

Yuki: (Riendo) Ja j aja. Ay niña no tiene caso discutir con ella. Es más, ni le dirijas la palabra.

Emi: Tienes razón.

Shu Lien sonrió sarcásticamente.

Ken: Vaya, un grupo de rock tocando en la escuela… eso es nuevo… Qué original Shu Lien.

Yuki: (Diciéndole a Ken) Ay guapo, no le hables.

Ken: (Con cara de asco) Más bien tú no me hables.

Profesor: ¡No empiecen!

Ken: ¿A qué se debe la presentación?

Goten: Mmm. No te enteras de nada. Es obvio que es por el cumpleaños de la directora.

Todos rieron. Trunks lo corrigió.

Trunks: Es por la apertura del ciclo escolar.

Goten: (Tratando de componer) Era para ver si estaban informados. Fue sólo una trampita.

Yuki: Sí como no.

Goten: Ay tú ni me hables chica coqueta, no vaya a ser contagioso.

Yuki: Ay guapo, no me tengas miedo. Soy una fiera, lo sé, pero no es para tanto. Mírame, soy una reina.

Emi: Ay que loca.

Profesor: Bueno ya. Tranquilos. Shu Lien, muchas gracias por prestarte para la apertura.

Shu Lien: Al contrario, gracias por darme un espacio.

Emi: Ay sí. (Remedándola) "al contrario gracias por darme un espacio" ¡Ja! Que payasa.

Trunks: (Molesto) Cállate Emi.

Yuki: (Riendo) ¿Y qué vas a cantar? ¿Canciones de cuna? Digo porque eres tan aburrida…

Trunks: ¡Cállate Yuki!

Yuki: (Emocionado) Si mi amor.

Goten comenzó a reír.

Trunks: (Enojado) Cállate Goten.

Goten: Eah galán, ya ligaste a la reinota.

Shu Lien comenzó a reír.

Emi: ¡No! Yuki me es fiel. Sabe que Trunks es mío.

Yuki[Ay tu qué Emi Ay sí, si sólo estoy bromeando. [Se equivoca, es mío

Profesor: Ya es hora del recreo. Pueden salir.

Todos salieron corriendo. Shu Lien, Miche y Trunks estaban sentados en un lugar de la escuela. Goten se acercó.

Goten: (Diciéndole a Miche) ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Miche: Bien Goten.

Goten: Oye galán, Ken ya se metió en problemas.

Trunks: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Goten: Escuché en la cafetería que golpeó a un chico de preparatoria… hace unos minutos.

Trunks: ¿Quién será?

Miche: (Observando hacia la cancha en donde se encontraba un chico tirado) ¡Oh no! ¡A.J!

Trunks: ¿A.J?

Miche salió corriendo hacia la cancha. Trunks y Goten se miraron desconcertados. Shu Lien la siguió, le siguieron Trunks y Goten.

Miche: A.J…A.J ¿Estás bien ?

Miche observó a Ken.

Miche: (Enojada) Abusivo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ken: Yo… él me provocó.

Goten: Ya te metiste en problemas…

Miche: Estúpido.

Ken: No permitiré que me insultes niñita.

Shu Lien: (Sonriendo sarcásticamente) ¡Ja! Debes ser muy valiente al meterte con uno de preparatoria Ken. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Ken: (Riendo) Uy… Cuando la hermosa antisocial me habla es porque de verdad es grave.

Shu Lien: ¡Ja! Qué ignorante.

Trunks: Te esperan en la dirección Ken ¬¬

Ken: Ya voy.

Ken se retiró.

Miche: (Ayudando a A.J a levantarse) ¿Estás bien?

A.J: Sí, eso creo.

Goten: ¿Qué pasó?

A.J: Llegó de la nada y me golpeó. Dijo que era novatada.

Shu Lien: (Sarcásticamente) Ah que divertido.

A.J: (Observando) ¿Tienes los ojos rojos?

Shu Lien: (Sonrojada) Sí… ejem. (Un poco agresiva) ¿Qué no ves?

A.J: Sí… lo que pasa es que en el trabajo de mi padre también estaba una niña que tenía los ojos rojos.

Shu Lien: (Sin dar importancia) Ah…

Miche: ¿Entonces si estas bien?

A.J: Sí.

Miche: Me alegro

Shu Lien: Me retiro.

Shu Lien se retiró.

A.J: ¿Qué tiene?

Goten: Así es ella.

A.J: Ah… Mi padre me habló de una chica que se parece a ella.

Trunks: (Interesado) Ah ¿Sí?

A.J: Sí, y tiene la misma edad.

Goten: Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

A.J: Sólo que la otra chica era un poco más amistosa.

Goten: J aja j aja. No le tengas miedo. Ella es buena sólo que así es con los desconocidos.

A.J: Ah…

Miche: De hecho, es mi mejor amiga.

A.J: Son muy diferentes.

Miche: Sí.

Trunks: ¿A qué se dedica tu padre A.J?

A.J: Es teniente. Trabaja en JAG y a veces se involucra en asuntos de NERV.

Goten: ¿NERV?

Trunks: ¿No es ahí donde estuvo Shu Lien?

Miche: Sí.

Trunks: Quizá, Shu Lien sea la misma persona de la que habla tu padre…

A.J: Puede ser. Por cierto, ¿a dónde fue?

Goten: Voy por ella.

Goten encontró a Shu Lien en una banca escribiendo.

Goten: ¿Qué pasó Shu Lien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la nada?

Shu Lien: No lo sé. No me gusta que me comparen.

Goten: Ven, puede que seas tú de la que está hablando.

Shu Lien: Hum, ¿por qué lo dices?

Goten: Su padre trabaja en NERV y JAG.

Shu Lien: ¿Qué?

Goten: Sí… ven con nosotros si es que quieres saber más.

Shu Lien y Goten fueron a donde estaban Miche, Trunks y A.J.

Trunks: Shu Lien…

Shu Lien: Así que tu padre trabaja en NERV…

A.J: Mmm pocas veces. Más bien trabaja en JAG.

Shu Lien: ¿Cómo te llamas?

A.J: A.J Sims.

Shu Lien: Entonces tu eres hijo de… la alférez Sims.

A.J: No.

Shu Lien: ¿No?

A.J: Es teniente Sims.

Shu Lien: (Sonríe) Eso es genial. Tu padre es el teniente Robberts ¿no?

A.J: Sí. Entonces tú eres esa chica…

Shu Lien: Así parece ser. ¿Cómo han estado tus padres?

A.J: Bien, aunque un poco agotados. Parece ser que tienen un caso muy complicado. Asuntos de NERV. De hecho, mañana es el juicio. Qué suerte que tienen al comandante Rabb.

Shu Lien: Es muy bueno para eso… ¿Dices que se trata de NERV?

A.J: Sí y se les complica un poco porque no saben en dónde vive la acusada ni en dónde estudia.

Shu Lien: ¿Acusada? ¿Se trata de una mujer?

A.J: Sí. ¡Oh! Creo que no debí decir nada.

Goten: Ya hablaste, ahora termina.

A.J: Ya dije todo lo que sé.

Shu Lien: Esta bien. Ya no te haré más preguntas.

A.J: Tú eres piloto de NERV. Tú deberías saber.

Shu Lien: Sí…

Trunks: Ya hay que entrar a clases.

A.J: Cierto, Shu Lien, gusto en conocerte. Trunks, Goten, gracias por ayudarme con Ken.

Trunks: Es un idiota a veces.

Goten: Nos vemos en la salida.

Cada quien entró a su salón correspondiente. Todos se sentaron. Entró el profesor en el salón de Miche.

Miche: ¿Ves? Te dije que no era mala.

A.J: No después de todo.

Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y de estatura mediana los interrumpió.

Miche: ¿Qué se te ofrece Yoshiki?

Yoshiki: Quería saber qué había pasado. ¿Estás bien A.J?

A.J: (Sonriendo) Sí, gracias.

Yoshiki: Supongo que esta linda dama te ayudó.

Miche se sonrojó.

Miche: Qué cosas dices, yo solo-

A.J: Así es.

Yoshiki: Yo también pasé por lo mismo. Como muchos otros…

Miche: ¿Sí?

Yoshiki: Así es linda. Ken golpea a todos los nuevos. Piensa que pueden llegar a quitarle su popularidad.

Miche: Pero si sólo es un chico de 3ª de secundaria.

Yoshiki: Sí. Eso es lo peor de todo…

Salón de Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: … [Juicio…NERV… Se trata de mí… Ash.

Profesora: ¿Sucede algo Shu Lien? ¿Te aburre mi clase?

Shu Lien: No. Yo sólo-

Emi: (Interrumpiendo) Ay profesora, así parece ser. ¿No voy el gesto que hizo?

Shu Lien la miró un poco enojada.

Shu Lien: No hables por mí.

Profesora: ¿Shu Lien?

Shu Lien: Disculpe, no estaba concentrada.

Profesora: ¿Sucede algo?

Shu Lien: Surgió un pequeño problema.

Goten: (Diciéndole a Trunks) ¿Ya escuchaste?

Trunks: (Diciéndole en voz baja) Sí… ella nunca tiene problemas.

Profesora: ¿Quieres compartirlo?

Shu Lien: ¡Claro que no!

Yuki: Ay no. ¿Por qué? Si a nadie le interesa.

Shu Lien: Así es.

Profesora: Está bien. Trata de poner atención.

Shu Lien: Sí, discúlpeme.

Hora de salida. Shu Lien salió corriendo del salón. Fue al salón de Miche.

Miche: ¿Qué pasa?

Shu Lien: (Agitada) ¿En dónde está?

Miche: ¿Quién?  
Shu Lien: Sims.

Miche: Acaba de salir del salón, se dirige a la salida.

Shu Lien fue tras él corriendo y mientras corría pensaba: "[No. No puede ser el juicio mañana. Mañana es la presentación.

Shu Lien: ¡A.J! ¡A.J! ¡Espera!

A.J se detuvo y después Shu Lien frenó su paso.

A.J: ¿Qué sucede?

Shu Lien: (Agitada) ¿Quién viene por ti?

A.J: Mi padre.

Shu Lien: Dices que la acusada es una estudiante ¿verdad?

A.J: Sí. De hecho es un piloto.

Shu Lien: Se trata de mí.

A.J: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

Shu Lien: Necesito hablar con tu padre. Necesito saber quién me defenderá.

A.J: Es algo muy complicado. Creo que será el Comandante Rabb.

Shu Lien: Tengo que hablar con tu padre.

A.J: No tarda. (Observó) De hecho… ya llegó.

Se acercó a ellos un hombre robusto de tes blanca y cabello negro.

Shu Lien: (En voz baja) Teniente Robberts…

Tente. Robberts: Estoy enterado de todo. ¿Estás bien A.J?

A.J: Sí.

Shu Lien se acercó.

Shu Lien: Teniente.

Tente. Robberts: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Shu Lien?!

Shu Lien: Sí…

Tente Robberts: Llevamos tiempo buscándote.

Shu Lien: Lo sé. Mañana es el juicio ¿no?

Tente Robberts: Tienes que comunicarte con el Comandante Rabb.

Shu Lien: Me extraña de ustedes que no me hayan encontrado. Especialmente de él.

Tente Robberts: Él ya te había encontrado pero te cubrió por el tiempo que pudo. Ya no se puede hacer nada, nos exigen que actuemos.

Shu Lien: Comprendo… Aún así, gracias.

El teniente sonrió.

Shu Lien: Trataré de comunicarme con el Comandante. Ni si quiera sé qué hice.

Tente. Robberts: (Extrañado) ¿No sabes?

Shu Lien: No realmente.

Tente Robberts: Ve rápido a tu casa Shu Lien. Tienes que hablar con el Comandante ahora.

A.J sólo observaba.

Shu Lien: Sí.

Shu Lien se despidió de A.J y del teniente. Después salió corriendo, buscó una esquina solitaria y salió volando a su casa. Mientras tanto, sus amigos apenas salían.

Miche: ¿Y Shu Lien?

Goten: (Colocándose la mochila al hombro) La última vez que la vi, salió corriendo del salón.

Trunks: Sí, al parecer tenía mucha prisa.

Miche: Le urgía encontrar a A.J.

Goten: ¿Para qué?

Miche: Mmm, no lo sé.

Trunks: Mmm, A.J mencionó algo sobre un juicio ¿no?

Goten: Sí.

Trunks se quedó callado mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Trunks: (Lográndose acordar) ¡Claro!

Goten y Miche lo miraron extrañados.

Trunks: Ahora recuerdo… (En voz baja) es ella…

Goten: ¿Qué? ¿Qué recuerdas?

Trunks: Antes de que iniciara el torneo juvenil de las artes marciales, se acercaron dos personas a Shu Lien. El Comandante Harmon Rabb y la Teniente Coronel Sara Mackenzie. Dijeron que Shu Lien tendría que ir a la corte militar ya que estaba acusada de haber amenazado a NERV pero…

Miche: No aprobó la acusación ya que ella no amenazó a NERV sino al comandante Ikari.

Goten: ¿Tú ya lo sabías Miche?

Miche: Sí. Además el Comandante Rabb estuvo hablando a la casa pero Shu Lien nunca estaba disponible.

Trunks: ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó en NERV?

Miche[No puedo decir nada No… No sé nada.

Goten: Entonces Shu Lien es la acusada del caso del que hablaba A.J.

Miche: Sí…

Trunks: Eso es algo muy grave.

Miche: No para Shu Lien.

Goten: ¿Crees que salga de esta?

Miche: Depende de ella.

Casa de Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: (Enojada, con el teléfono en la mano) ¡Escúcheme señorita! Llevo 10 minutos tratándome de comunicar con el Comandante Rabb… ¡No! Soy un oficial de NERV. ¿Qué no entiende que es urgente?... Ya me ha dicho mil veces que está ocupado pero si no me comunica con él inmediatamente-… Sí, la estoy amenazando… ¡Olvídelo! ¡Váyase al diablo!

Shu Lien cortó la comunicación y volvió a marcar otro número.

Shu Lien: (Marcando el número enojada) Espero que ahora sí atienda su celular… Hola. ¿Comandante?

Comandante Rabb: Sí. ¿Quién habla?

Shu Lien: Shu Lien señor.

Comandante Rabb: ¡Shu Lien! ¡Hasta que te localizo!

Shu Lien: Discúlpeme pero yo lo localicé a usted.

Comandante Rabb: J eje je, tienes razón.

Shu Lien: ¿Quién se va a encargar de defenderme?

Comandante Rabb: ¡Ja! Directo al punto como siempre ¿verdad?

Shu Lien: Sí…

Comandante Rabb: Yo me voy a encargar.

Shu Lien: ¿Por qué no se había comunicado conmigo? ¿Acaso no le interesa?

Comandante Rabb: No digas eso Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: ¿Entonces?

Comandante Rabb: He estado trabajando sobre tu caso todo el tiempo y también he tratado de cubrirte. Sabes que eso costaría mi carrera. Además, te informé en el torneo de las artes marciales y no quise comunicarme mucho por teléfono porque sabes que pueden estar espiando la línea.

Shu Lien: Entiendo, pero mañana será el juicio, nadie me dijo nada y yo y mi grupo nos tenemos que presentar mañana en la escuela para la apertura del ciclo escolar y no pienso cancelar nada porque (alzando la voz) no es mi culpa que me hayan avisado tarde.

Comandante Rabb: Shu Lien, no te alteres.

Shu Lien: ¡¿Qué no me altere Comandante?!

En eso llegaron Mel, Miche, Trunks y Goten pero Shu Lien no le dio importancia y siguió hablando.

Shu Lien: Póngase en mi lugar.

Comandante Rabb: (Tratando de clamar a Shu Lien) Te entiendo perfectamente.

Shu Lien: ¡Ah! Pues me entendió demasiado tarde.

Comandante Rabb: (Tranquilizándola) Shu Lien yo se-

Shu Lien: (Interrumpiendo) Porque le aviso que no pienso cancelar la presentación.

Comandante Rabb: (Hizo un gesto de desesperación) Pues lo vas a tener que hacer.

Shu Lien: (Diciendo lentamente) Pues usted está loco.

Comandante Rabb: (Firme) Tranquilízate.

Shu Lien: Mire, le voy a decir una cosa. Ya que usted no le vio o no demostró el interés requerido a mi problema pues entonces a mí me viene valiendo el juicio, mi sentencia y su carrera. Porque si no hubiera sido la casualidad de que A.J Sims estudiara en la misma escuela y se hubiera hecho amigo de Miche, lo hubieran golpeado y nos hubieran presentado y después él hubiera abierto la boca sobre el tema, yo hubiera caído en cuenta, lo hubiera encontrado en la salida y hubiera esperado a su padre yo no hubiera sabido nada y no estuviera hablando con usted en estos momentos. (Diciendo sarcásticamente) No se si me expliqué bien comandante o ¿se lo vuelvo a repetir? Para ver si le pone más interés a lo que digo.

Comandante Rabb: (Preocupado, desesperado pero firme) Shu Lien.

Shu Lien volvió a interrumpir.

Shu Lien: Bien pues espero que haya entendido todo. No me presentaré mañana. Doy como concluida la conversación porque ahora el interés lo he perdido yo. (Diciendo sarcásticamente) Que tenga buen día señor. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa. Le recomiendo que cambie de secretaria porque no entiende la frase:"Es urgente que me comunique con el comandante" y también que le de un buen uso a su celular ya que eso es para poderlo localizar fácilmente así que lo debe tener prendido en todo momento. Adiós.

Shu Lien cortó la comunicación. Observó que la miraban sorprendidos.

Shu Lien: (Un poco enojada) ¿Qué diablos están viendo?

Shu Lien subió a su habitación y azotó la puerta. Los demás lo sintieron.

Miche: Ahora sí se enojó.

Mel: Sí. Nunca la había visto así…

Trunks: (Sorprendido) ¿No?

Mel: No.

Goten: Que raro…

Trunks: ¡¿Raro?!

Mel: Sí. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Miche: Mmm.

Trunks: A mí no me sorprende. Casi siempre la vi enojada. De hecho me sorprende que no se enoje tan seguido.

Goten: (Riendo) Tú siempre la veías enojada porque tú la hacías enojar.

Miche: (Riendo) Es verdad.

Tokio-3. JAG. La Tente. Coronel Mackenzie entraba a la oficina del Comandante Rabb por unos archivos cuando observó la desesperada y preocupada expresión de este.

Tente. Coronel Mackenzie: ¿Qué sucede Harm?

Harm: Acabo de hablar con Shu Lien.

Mack: (Interesada) ¿Y qué pasó?

Harm: Se enojó.

Mack: Era de esperarse.

Harm: Dijo que no se presentará.

Mack: Ah… Eso es lo que te preocupa… (Ríe) No crees que hable en serio ¿verdad?

Harm: Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa, que siempre habla en serio.

Mack lo observó.

Harm: Jamás la había escuchado tan enojada.

Capital del Oeste. Casa de Shu Lien. Mel, Miche, Goten y Trunks seguían comentando de lo que había pasado.

Miche: Bueno, tengo hambre. Vamos a comer.

Mel: Sí.

Miche: (Diciéndoles a Goten y a Trunks) Supongo que se quedan ¿no?

Trunks: Yo sí.

Goten: Yo no.

Mel: ¿Por?

Goten: No puedo. Iré a cenar con Gohan.

Miche Mmm OK. Será en otra ocasión.

Goten: Sí. Bueno. Se me hizo tarde y me van a matar.

Miche: Está bien.

Goten se despidió y Miche lo acompañó a la puerta.

Goten: Hasta mañana.

Miche: Nos vemos.

Goten se retiró volando. Miche fue a sentarse a la mesa con Mel y Trunks.

Mel: (Sirviendo) Y ¿Shu Lien no piensa bajar?

Miche: (Llamando) ¡Shu Lien!

Shu Lien abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Shu Lien: (Desde su habitación) ¿Qué?

Mel: ¿Vas a comer?

Shu Lien: No. No tengo hambre. Miche ¿me podrías traer la medicina por favor?

Trunks: ¿Medicina?

Mel: Sí.

Miche entró a la cocina y de un mueble sacó una pequeña bolsa café la cual estaba atada por un cordón. Ella subió las escaleras y le entregó la bolsa a Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: Gracias Miche.

Miche: (Sonriendo) Recuéstate. Háblame si necesitas algo.

Miche bajó al comedor y se volvió a integrar en la mesa. Después de un rato terminaron de comer y se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Mel fue a abrir.

Mel: (Sonriendo) Agu

Agu: Hola Mel.

Mel: (Invitándolo a pasar) Adelante.

Agu: No gracias. Vengo rápido.

Mel: ¿Qué sucede?

Agu: Vine por ustedes para ensayar.

Mel: Oh… ya veo.

Mel llamó a Miche.

Miche: Ven Trunks.

Trunks la acompañó.

Miche: Hola Agu.

Agu: Hola Miche. Hola Trunks.

Trunks: (Sonriendo) Hola.

Miche: ¿Qué sucede?

Agu: Vine por ustedes para ensayar.

Miche: Ah OK. Lo que pasa es que Shu Lien no se siente bien.

Agu: (Preocupado) No me digas eso.

Miche: Bueno, el problema no es ese ya que ella no necesita ensayar.

Agu: OK ¿Entonces?

Miche: Necesito cuidarla. Llévate a Mel.

Agu: Pero-

Miche: Lo siento pero no se puede quedar sola.

Trunks: Ve al ensayo Miche. Yo me quedo con ella.

Miche: ¿Me harías ese favor?

Trunks: Sí.

Agu: (Alegre) ¡Loco! Muchas gracias.

Trunks: (Sonriendo) Por nada.

Miche: Trunks: Que no se agite mucho ¿OK?

Trunks: OK…

Mel: La cuidas.

Trunks: Sí.

Miche, Mel y Agu subieron al auto y se fueron. Trunks entró a la casa y subió a la habitación de Shu Lien.

Trunks: (Tocando la puerta) Shu Lien ¿puedo pasar?

Shu Lien: ¿Trunks?

Trunks: Sí…

Shu Lien: Adelante.

Trunks abrió la puerta y vio a Shu Lien sentada frente al espejo cepillando su largo cabello. Él entró.

Shu Lien: ¿Qué sucede?

Trunks: Miche y Mel fueron a ensayar. Vino Agu por ellos.

Shu Lien: Ah… Y supongo que tú me vas a cuidar ¿no?

Trunks: Así es.

Shu Lien: OK.

Trunks: Traeré tu comida.

Shu Lien: No te pedí que lo hicieras.

Trunks: Lo sé. Aún así iré a la cocina por ella.

Shu Lien: No tengo hambre.

Trunks: No te pregunté si tenías.

Trunks sonrió y salió hacia la cocina por la comida de Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: (Extrañada) Trunks…

Shu Lien escuchó los pasos de Trunks que subían las escaleras así que ella salió de la habitación.

Trunks: (Con la bandeja en las manos) Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: (Quitándole la bandeja amablemente) Vamos al comedor.

Trunks repitió lo mismo que Shu Lien ayudándola.

Trunks: (Sonriendo) Sí.

Shu Lien y Trunks se sentaron. Shu Lien sólo observaba la comida.

Trunks: (Observándola) Come Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: Perdón por lo de esta tarde.

Trunks sonrió.

Trunks: No te preocupes. Tu situación es muy difícil. No puedo imaginar lo que se siente ser acusado de un crimen e ir a un juicio militar.

Shu Lien: Eso no es lo que me enoja.

Trunks: (Extrañado) ¿Entonces?

Shu Lien: Es lo que hizo-más bien, lo que no hizo el Comandante Rabb.

Trunks: Ah… Y ¿qué harás?

Shu Lien: Pues nada. Me presentaré mañana en la escuela.

Trunks: (Sorprendido) ¿No te presentarás mañana en la corte?

Shu Lien: No. No me interesa perder mi tiempo en eso.

Trunks: (En tono de decepción) Shu Lien.

Shu Lien se llevó un pedazo de comida a la boca.

Shu Lien: (Dejando el tenedor en el plato) Terminé.

Trunks la miró.

Trunks: No has terminado.

Shu Lien: (Poniéndose de pie) Si lo hice.

De repente Shu Lien cayó.

Trunks: (Angustiado) ¡Shu Lien!

Trunks trató de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Shu Lien: Descuida, no me puedo mover pero no importa. Me pasa seguido.

Trunks: ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

Shu Lien: Está bien.

Shu Lien se debilitaba cada vez más y se desmayó.

Trunks: ¡Shu Lien! Maldición.

Trunks cargó a Shu Lien, la miró, se sonrojó un poco y subió las escaleras. Después entró a su habitación la recostó en su cama.

Trunks: (Mirándola) ¿Qué hago? Mi madre podría curarla pero… ¡Ya sé! Le llamaré a Miche.

Trunks volteaba a los lados para ubicar el teléfono pero no encontró nada así que sacó su celular del bolsillo. Marcó el número y esperó.

Trunks: ¿Miche?

Miche: (Hablaba en voz alta ya que no escuchaba bien por el ruido del ensayo) ¿Quién habla?

Trunks: Soy Trunks. Miche ¿qué hago? Shu Lien se desmayó.

Miche: ¡¿Otra vez?! Mmm, bueno, ¿no sabes en dónde está la bolsa que le di en la tarde?

Trunks: (Mirando la habitación con el celular en la mano) ¡Oh! Sí en su tocador.

Miche[Diablos, si ve el contenido podría sospechar…… Mmm…

Trunks: Miche, ¿lo abro?

Miche: (Decidiéndose) Sí. Saca sólo una y se la metes en la boca.

Trunks: Está bien.

Miche: Si en media hora no reacciona me vuelves a llamar.

Trunks: Está bien, gracias, adiós.

Se corta la comunicación. Trunks guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Después observó la bolsa marrón cerrada con un cordón en el tocador. Se acercó a ella, desató el cordón, abrió la bolsa y sacó un pequeño y ovalado objeto verde de ella. Trunks lo tomó con los dedos índice y pulgar y observó por un rato el objeto.

Trunks: Esto se parece a una… ¿será posible? No creo que sea una semilla y mucho menos del ermitaño… No sería lógico que la utilizaran para este tipo de cosas…

Trunks se acercó a Shu Lien con el pequeño objeto en los dedos, lo acercó a su boca y lo metió. Obviamente no lo masticó ya que estaba desmayada. Minutos después se lo tragó. En eso sonó el teléfono. Se escuchaba desde la sala. Trunks no pudo llegar a contestar la llamada así que subió. Vio que Shu Lien respiraba rápidamente y después normal. Trunks sonrió ligeramente. De nuevo sonó el teléfono. Trunks pudo contestar esta vez.

Trunks: ¿Hola?

Trunks escuchó una voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea. Se trataba del Comandante Rabb.

Comandante Rabb: (Extrañado al no escuchar la voz de una chica) Hola ¿a dónde hablo?

Trunks: A la casa de la señorita Shu Lien Long.

Comandante Rabb: Ah OK. ¿Podría comunicarme con ella por favor?

Trunks: Discúlpeme pero en estos momentos no está disponible ¿Quién le habla?

Comandante Rabb: El comandante Harmon Rabb. ¿Tú quién eres?

Trunks: Briefs, Trunks Briefs.

Comandante Rabb: Oh, sí te recuerdo. ¿No está Miche?

Trunks: No.

Comandante Rabb: ¿No? ¿Entonces qué haces ahí?

Trunks: Shu Lien no está bien de salud.

Comandante Rabb: Eso no lo sabía…

Trunks: Yo tampoco, hasta hoy. Así que me pidieron que la cuidara- más bien me ofrecí ya que tienen una presentación mañana y están ensayando en estos momentos.

Comandante Rabb: Es muy urgente que hable con ella. Comunícame por favor.

Trunks: Creo que eso no es posible. Se ha desmayado.

Comandante Rabb: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Sí, bueno no se me hace correcto decir tanta información.

Comandante Rabb: Está bien. Yo le hablo después.

Trunks escuchó unos pasos y miró hacia las escaleras.

Trunks: (Con el teléfono en la mano vio que Shu Lien bajaba las escaleras) ¡Shu Lien!

El comandante escuchó y decidió esperar.

Trunks: No te levantes Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: Descuida, ya estoy mejor, gracias. ¿Quién es?

Trunks: Es el Comandante Harmon Rabb, quiere hablar contigo.

Shu Lien: Mmm está bien.

Trunks le dio el teléfono a Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: No se cansa ¿verdad comandante? ¿Qué quiere?

Comandante Rabb: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shu Lien: ¿En cuanto a qué Comandante? ¿En cuanto a usted? ¿En cuanto a NERV? ¿En cuanto al juicio?

Comandante Rabb: En cuanto a tu salud.

Shu Lien: Estoy débil ¿y qué?

C. Rabb: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Shu Lien: Nada. Seguiré con mi vida, me presentaré mañana en la escuela. Ah, por cierto, está invitado al igual que la Teniente-coronel, la Mayor Katsuragi, los pilotos y el Teniente Robberts y la Teniente Sims.

C. Rabb: Gracias Shu Lien… ¿Entonces si harás tu presentación?

Shu Lien: Sí señor.

C. Rabb: Shu Lien, tienes que presentarte en la corte por favor.

Shu Lien: Comandante, no insista. Mire, me portaría bien si fuera en 3 semanas, no le discutiría nada. Lo pensaría si fuera en 2 días o podría convencerme pero ¿mañana? OK podría ir mañana pero no se puede porque tengo un compromiso muy importante con la escuela y bueno, lo pensaría si mi presentación fuera individual pero es un grupo y ellos me necesitan. Dependen de mí. ¿Acaso JAG a veces no depende de usted?

El comandante se queda pensando.

Shu Lien: Me comprende ¿verdad?

C. Rabb: Me temo que sí.

Shu Lien: No es capricho mío, simplemente, no puedo.

C. Rabb: ¿A qué hora es tu presentación?

A las 1900 hrs. Señor.

C. Rabb: Perfecto. Shu Lien, el juicio es a las 0800hrs. Tendrás tiempo para la presentación.

Shu Lien: ¿Está seguro?

C. Rabb: Sí. Shu Lien, confíe en mí.

Shu Lien: Si no es así desapareceré como lo hice la última vez.

C. Rabb: (Pensando) Mmm. Está bien, pero necesitaremos repasar lo de mañana.

Shu Lien: Bien pero ¿Cuándo?

C. Rabb: Hoy.

Shu Lien: ¿Se le olvida que me tengo que recuperar para mañana?

C. Rabb: ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

Shu Lien: No. No se moleste, gracias. Yo iré.

C. Rabb: Dile a alguien que te acompañe y avísale a Miche.

Shu Lien: Está bien. Iré más o menos en una hora.

C. Rabb: Gracias Shu Lien.

Shu Lien: Adiós.

C. Rabb: Adiós.

Se corta la comunicación.

Shu Lien: Trunks, me tengo que ir a Tokio-3. Volando haré menos tiempo pero necesito que alguien me acompañe.

Trunks: Yo te puedo acompañar… aunque… tengo que avisar.

Notas de autor: Bueno pues como ven ya hay nuevos personajes y Shu Lien como que "tiene nuevos sentimientos" es decir, como que ya expresa más y eso es nuevo para los personajes de esta historia que cada vez se pone más interesante. Como podrán ver, hay mucha diferencia entre el salón de Shu Lien y el de Miche. Si se dan cuenta, normalmente no se tiene este tipo de conflictos al 2º día de clases como se tienen en el salón de Shu Lien y eso significa que hay pura gente loca ahí metida (como en mi salón jejeje ¡) quiero ofrecer disculpas por la demora que sufrirán los siguientes capítulos ya que no los he escrito por falta de tiempo. Espero que el fanfic siga siendo de su agrado y espero que me sigan mandando sus comentarios. Quiero agradecer a todos por leer esto y especialmente a Mangaka que siempre me está mandando sus comentarios.

En el próximo capítulo:

Shu Lien y el comandante Rabb repasan todo para el juicio y caen en cuenta de muchas cosas.

Mientras tanto, Trunks se entera de lo sucedido en NERV y promete a Shu Lien no decir nada.

La hora de Shu Lien ha llegado según NERV. ¿Culpable o inocente? ¿Se hará la primera presentación de Pichagi? Todo esto y más lo verán en: "El juicio"


End file.
